


Konoha High (Sasuke Love Story)

by SasukexTsunami



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukexTsunami/pseuds/SasukexTsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is of a girl, Tsuki who is wanting a normal life after having her heart broken by a guy long in her past. Will she ever have the same relationship again? And will she find her true love? Highschool causes pain love and emotions? but not just for Tsuki but for a certain Uchiha too. [©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto] [©This story idea and it's original character(s) belongs to SasukexTsunami/me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me messages about the story and leave comments  
> Thank you for reading  
> Visit my Profile for up coming stories  
> Banner me!!!!!

Name: Minako, Tsuki (Last name, first name)  
Age: 15  
Personality:incredibly smart, calm, sneaky, short tempered (I know you probably asking how is she calm but short tempered well she's calm most of the time but if it really annoys her then she gets very mad and I mean **VERY!** ), very nosy, doesn't like to be center of attention, very blunt, she tends to stand out more than she wants to because she is very very outgoing, she very friendly, and is very very very strong so never get on her bad side.  
Apperance: She is 5"3" average highschool girl height. She has a perfect hour-glass figure, she has long straight dark brown hair that goes down to her  
mid-back. And her breast are slightly bigger than every girl at the school. Her eyes are a purplish-blue.  
Family overveiw: My family is rich because my father owns his own car company, one of the most popular companies in konoha, Minakos (Made up might as well name it after us). And my mom is a fashion model known across the country.  
Secret: I never told anyone that I was rich so no one knows that I am and I plan on keeping it that way. Because if I was to tell people then they would become my friends just for money.  
Talents: Singing, Playing guitar,drawing, acting , lying, fighting, dancing, and mostly everything school related **_MOSTLY!_**  
Hobbies: Drawing, singing, playing guitar


	2. Konoha High 1

I woke up to the sound of my beeping alarm clock. _Damn alarm clock_ I got up from bed and made my way to my bathroom. I did my normal ruteen: _Shower, Brush teeth, Brush hair, and got dressed in school uniform._ I walked out the bathroom noticing the time 8:45 I quickly ran downstairs only to be greeted by my parents. "Morning sweet heart,"My dad said. "Oh good morning deary,"mom said. "Morning mom morning dad," I said. "Have a nice day at school," they both say. "thanks I will," I yelled running out the door while grabbing my bag. I ran to my purple lamborghini and hopped in. I put the keys in the ingnition and drove off to school. I parked in the very back of the school so no one will get the idea I'm rich. I got out the car bag in hand and began walking towards the entrance. I heard yelling from behind me ,so I turned. I saw a car headed straight for me. I closed my eye and waited for the impact. I heard screeches so I opened my eyes and saw the car besides me. "NARUTO YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Let alone this girl right here,"A brown haired boy said pointing at me. I sighed in relief to my not death. "Hi I'm Naruto and sorry about that,"the blonde boy said. I was about to say something when a black haired boy came behind Naruto and bonked him on the head. "Oooww,"Naruto muttered in pain. "Naruto remind me never to let you drive my car again, and if I do don't let me ride with you,"Black haired boy said. "Sasuke your so mean,"said Naruto. The brown haired boy walked up to me and said," Hey beautiful do you wanna ditch these clowns and go somewhere." I sighed. _Another pervert_ I thought. "I'm sorry ,but I promised myself I would never talk to perves,"I said bluntly. I could tell he started getting angry ,so I walked away. "Hey!! Don't you walk away from me!!,"Brown haired yelled. But I kept walking. _(Ps: I didn't tell you this but I'm gonna be having a best friend in this story and she look like this sooo yeah She hates pink. she is a complete tomboy even if she don't look like it and she loves and I mean loves sports and she is a football player and boxing champion at our school but she still isn't stronger than me)_

__

Anyway I began looking for people I knew or remembered ,but that was an epic fail. "Tsuki!," yelled a voice across the hall. I turned towards the voice and saw my bestiest friend since pre-K, Nami. She was running towards me I realize she was going to jump on me so I moved to the side causing her to fall on the ground. "Oww,"she muttered. I laughed at this. She then sent me a death glare which made me laugh harder. She got up from off the floor and started to ask a whole bunch of questions. "How was your summer? what did you do? How long has it been? What class do you have?,"Nami went on and on until I finally said,"Shut UP!." She blinked and sighed,"still short tempered as always am I right Tsuki-chan,"Nami smirked. I sighed and walked on. Then an announcement came from the speakers. "Please may all the students proceed to the gym at this moment for schedule information." I didn't know where the gym was so me and nami followed everyone else. Eventually we mad it towards the gym. The gym was pretty big for a school. Then a lady came up on the stage. "Now everyone please take a seat. I am your princible Lady Tsunade. This year in highschool is gonna be a little different because this year we are having **_DORMS!!_** ,"The lady on stage announced. And immediatly everyone went into a gasp and starting talking about who they wanna be with. "Quiet down everyone now you don't get to pick who you get to drom with," she announced. Everyone awwwed. "Now after this announcement you are free to go to your lockers. There will be your key to your dorm and also your schedule, after you get your schedule go to you dorm because there should be a box with your name on it. That will be some of your stuff from home. Now you are dismissed," Princible Tsunade said. I remember that in the form they sent to my house my locker number was _#48_. I went towards my locker and opened it and suprisingly I noticed Nami's locker was right next to mine. Anyway I looked in my locker and saw a piece of paper with a key attached. The paper said _Dear resident of this locker you will have this schedule Mr.Yamoto for science Mr.Hatake for math Mrs.Kurenai for art Couch guy for Physical Education or P.E. for short and Mr.Asuma for Social studies Next you will be dorming in room #346_ I sighed because I was hoping they would be telling me who I would be dorming with. I saw Nami looking at me. "Tsuki-chan what classes do you have and what dorm do you have too?," She asked. I gave her my schedule and she screamed. Luckily no one was watching us. "why are you screaming,"I yelled. She blinked and yelled,"WE HAVE THE SAME ClASSES!. AND LIVE IN THE SAME DOOR!" My face lit up and me and her started jumping around screaming. We got some dirty looks from people and some others ignored us. We started to walk towards our dorms. We opened it to the person I really didn't want to see.


	3. Konoha high 2

I walked in to see that perv from earlier and his two friends. "Hey it's you!" Naruto yelled. "hi Naruto plus my name is Tsuki,"I said. Then the brown haired one walked up to me,"Hey I'm Kiba and I might consider forgiving you about earlier if you went out with me,"he said. _**"DROP DEAD** ," _I said bluntly. Kiba did sort of an anime fall. Then I wondered where Nami went. "Nami where did you go,"I called out. "Oh you mean that blonde haired girl,"Naruto asked. I nodded. "Well she told me she went to look around the school,"he explained. _Great she left me all alone with 3 dudes I could get raped. I thought_ "Oh and she also said you won't get raped,"Naruto said confused. "Wow she knows me better then I thought,"I said. I saw that black haired guy looking out the window. I whispered to Naruto," who is he?" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke why don't you introduce yourself. ," Naruto grinned. "Sasuke Uchiha,"he stated not looking away from the window. I grunted and walked over to him. He glimpsed at me and said,"buzz off." I got sort of an anime vein. and next thing I know * ** _SLAP!*_** Everyones eyes were on me, and I looked at what I did. I slapped Sasuke in the face leaving a red hand print on his face. His mouth was gapped open in a shocked manner. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the room labeled girls,"I said pointing to the girls room. I walked casually in there and began looking around it was huge ,but not bigger than my room.I saw boxes in the corner two labeled Tsuki. I opened them and saw one had my clothes in it and the other had my guitar, my drawing books, my song book, and other stuff. I went into the bathroom and began taking a shower.

**_Sasuke's POV_** The room was silent after that girl hit me. Kiba and Naruto began laughing their ass off. Talking about how there is a mark on my face. Naruto and Kiba dared eachother to touch the mark ,but I hit the both of them. Naruto came out with a mirror so I could see the mark. I gasped when I saw the mark on my face it was that girl hand print. I just hopped it came off before school started tomorrow. I sighed and saw Kiba and Naruto snickering. I gave them a death glare. The that girls friend came in she looked at Naruto and Kiba to see what they were laughing at. They pointed towards me. She looked at me and began rolling on the floor laughing. "Tsuki what did you do,"she said walking toward the girls room still laughing.I glared at her and she smiled innocently.

**_My POV_** I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Next thing I know the door busts open and I see Nami with Sasuke,Naruto,and Kiba behind her. "Tsuki what did.. you... do." she said a little scared. Another anime vein popped on my head. "NAMI WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE GET OUT NOOWWW!!," I yelled slamming the door in their faces. I quickly got dressed into this

 

I walked out of the bathroom and thenI saw Nami,Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba still in the room. Sasuke was looking from the balcony and Naruto was playing cards with Nami and Kiba was just looking at the ceiling. I sighed causing everyone to look at me. Kiba's mouth gapped open when he saw what I was wearing and Naruto was just smiling. Nami was still playing poker and Sasuke was kind of avoiding my gaze. I went towards Nami. She got up and began the yelling,"Tsuki why did you slap him I am gone for to freaking minutes and you slapped the hell out of him,"She yelled. I giggled. "And what is so funny!,"she exlaimed. "You sound like my mom," I giggled again. Nami did an anime fall. "That's not funny and secondly you know when you slap people it last for about a week,"she yell. "WHAT!?!,"Sasuke exclaimed. We all turned towards him. "Nami you know darn well I hate boys. Especially That are players, bad boys, or pervs. Sasuke is a bad boy, kiba is a player and perv, and naruto is just an idiot,"I stated bluntly. "I know you even wrote a song about it,"she murmured. "Whatever,"I said. "Now apologize to Sasuke!"she yelled. I rolled my eyes saying ,"yes mom." She glared at me and I glared back. I walked over to Sasuke and looked at his face. There was a huge print on his face where my hand used to be. "Sasuke let me see," I said. "Tsuki that is not an apology,"Nami exclaimed. "Die Nami!,"I yelled glaring at her. Sasuke smirked and bent down so I could see it better. I smirked. "Sasuke follow me," I said. He hesitated to follow me but did anyway. "Where are we going,"he asked. "You'll see I," I said. We left the girls room and went into the living room. I began looking through my bag and took out a cold water bottle. "Here," I said tossing it to him. "Thanks,"Sasuke mummbled. "Make sure to have that on your face at all time refreeze the water after three hours and it should go back to it's original color tonight."I explained. "Hey you still didn't apologize," he smirk. I smirked back ,"in your dreams." At this time Nami and the other walked into the living room. "Sasuke did she apologize yet," Nami asked. Sasuke smirked. "No, but she said that she will sing us that song she was talking about earlier," Sasuke lied. I glared at him and he smirked. "Great I'll go get your guitar,"Nami exclaimed. She ran out the room and back towards our room. "Sasuke you know I'm gonna kill you right,"I said bluntly. He shrugged. Nami came back out and with my guitar in hand. She gave it to me and I sighed. I looked at Sasuke. "I hope you value your life," I said. I began to play

_I maybe the one who is hypnotized_

_But you are the one wrapped around my thighs_

_I know you want me but I'm naughty not nice_

_trust me you don't want this just take my advise_

_you don't know nothing bout me so don't act like you do_

_You just like every other boy So how would you_

_Your either a player,perv, or bad boy_

_or all of the above_

_cause no boy yes no boy can show me true love._

_I know cause Pervs like a woman_

_with a perfect figure_

_and players done it all but_

_they show no thriller and_

_a bad boy don't care bout the girls feelings_

_cause they just wanna get some_

_and the rest of the boys are just idiotically_ _dumb_

_you are dumb_

_so damn dumb_

_you are dumb_

As I said the last word I noticed all the boys were looking at me in amazement. Well except for Sasuke that is. Sasuke was smirking at me. "Wow Tsuki didn't know you were that great at singing." Naruto shouted. Thanks but you do realized the song was about guys right," I stated. "yeah we know but we don't care because you made it sound really great,"Kiba exclaimed. I smiled at their faces. I looked back at Sasuke who was still smirking. I noticed that the mark was gone. I walked up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear,"Sasuke guess what,"I said. "What,"he asked back. "The mark is gone," I said. Before I knew Sasuke ran to the bathroom. Nobody followed him. Next thing we all hear "YEEEESSS!!," Everyone had on a confussed face. "What the hell was that," Naruto asked. After a secind or two Sasuke came back with a serious face. " Aren't you a little happy,"I whispered into his ear. He smirked at this and whispered back," I'm gonna still get you back for it though." Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy and wanted to know what we said. "I'm bored what you guys wanna do," I stated. Naruto and Nami began whispering to eachother. Then they both nodded. " ** _HIDE AND SEEK!_** ," They both yelled. Me, sasuke and kiba sighed. Then we heard a knock at our door. I went to open it. I opened it to see a pineapple headed dude, a dude with long hair pulled into a low pony tail, a girl with with purple eyes that looked like the guy with the low ponytail, a girl with brown hair in two buns, a girl with pink hair, a girl with long blonde hair, a girl with red hair, and very chubby boy. "Umm.. hi?"I greeted questionably. "Tsuki let me introduce you," naruto said. "That's Shikamaru, neji. hinata their cousins, tenten, sakura, ino, choji and I have a question why are you all here,"I asked. They all pointed towards naruto. He called us over here and said that we were having a sleep over."Shikamaru explained. "Yeah we are and now we are about to play HIDE AND SEEK!,"Naruto yelled. Once again I sighed. Then I asked ,"If we are going to play hide and seek then we can't play in here. So I say we play around the school," I said with an evil smirk."But we are not suppose to be romming the halls at night we could get in trouble,"Sakura said. "Well then it's simple don't get caught." I said. "But who's it,"Sasuke asked. "ME! ME!,"Naruto exclaimed. "Fine you're it count to 30 we can hide any where at school." I said.


	4. Konoha high 3

Naruto began counting and everyone ran out of our dorm. I noticed Sasuke being interrigated by the girls. "Sasuke-kun can you hide with us were scared," Sakura and followers asked. I noticed naruto already counting to twenty. I ran out the dorm grabbing Sasuke from his fangirls they glared at me and then ran cause naruto reached twenty-five. I hid under the stair case and Sasuke was behind me. "Why did you drag me here,"Sasuke asked blutnly. I smirked. "Oh no reason it's just naruto was counting and it looked like you were in need of help getting away from your fangirls,"I said smiling. "You're an...." I interuppted him by putting my hand over his mouth. "Ssshhh. I hear naruto,"I said. I looked around the corner and saw naruto had already found Sakura, Ino, and Karin. "See if you were with them you would be it by now," I explained. I looked back at Sasuke whose mouth I was still covering. I quickly let go and he glared at me. I giggled. I ruffled his hair and he glared more.

Naruto's POV  
I found everyone except Nami, Tsuki, and Sasuke.  
Where could they be. Then I saw blonde hair swaying in the corner. "Nami I found you!,"I yelled. She sighed. "Dang who else do you have left."she said. "Sasuke and Tsuki,"I explained.

M y POV  
"Sasuke come on,"I motioned him to follow me. "Isn't the whole point of hide and seek is to stay hiden,"He said bluntly. "Yes ,but the way me and Nami played it was we hide in different places that he already checked. Sasuke shrugged and followed me. "Come on we are going to the pool,"I said. "This school has a pool?" Sasuke asked. "Yep,"I said.  
*At the school pool* Around this time we almost got caught like for the third time. Me and Sasuke were by the pool side talking. Then I heard voices. Quickly I pushed Sasuke in the pool ,but then he pulled me down with him. We made a big splash. "I heard the noise come from over here,"Sakura yelled. Naruto and everyone came rushing in. Sasuke and I both came up from the water. "Baka! I was trying to save you by letting them find me instead,"I yelled at Sasuke. "Well no one told you to save me did they? no! Now I'm soked,"He yelled back. "I FOUND YOU TWO!"Naruto yelled happily. "I'm bored of hide and seek what should we do now,"Nami asked. "I know what we should do. "How about strip poker," I suggested. "YEAH!"gleamed naruto

*fast forward to my dorm*  
I went in my room and changed into blue short shorts with 2 black stripes and a black shirt. I came back outside with the poker cards and poker chips. 

 

*Fast forward to the middle of the games* (Like I really don't know how to play strip poker but I do know how to play poker so that is why I'm fast forwarding)  
It was the last round and here were the groups.  
Group 1: Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, me  
Group 2: Naruto, Nami, Hinata, Kiba  
Group 3: Sakura, ino, karin, tenten

Naruto had lost his shirt and jacket and pants. Neji lost his shirt , Sakura lost her shirt and skirt, Shikamaru lost his jacket and shirt, Hinata lost her jacket, ino lost her shirt and skirt, Sasuke lost his jacket and shirt, Nami lost her shirt, Karin lost her shirt, jacket and skirt, tenten lost her jacket, Kiba lost his shirt and I lost nothing.

"Hey Tsuki how come you haven't stripped yet," Kiba asked. "Because I'm very good at this game."I explained. So we added up the score and saw that our team had one. "Well I'm going to bed,"I yawned and stretched. The other girls followed me. I entered the room. "Hey! Tsuki! Don't come anywhere near my Sasuke-kun,"Sakura yelled. I ignored them and left the room. I went to the guys room across from the living room. I knocked on the door. Kiba opened it. "What are you doing here Tsuki,"he stated. I walked in a jumped on one of the bedand layed down. "I refuse to sleep in the same room as Sakura and her bitches so I'm sleeping here,"I said bluntly.I saw Sasuke walk out of the bathroom and look at me. "What is she doing on my bed,"Sasuke said pointing at me. "Well she said that she is not sleeping in the same room a Sakura and her followers,"he said. "Kiba I didn't say that! I said I am not sleeping in the same room as Sakura and her bitches. If you are gonna say it say it right,"I said. "Then where am I gonna sleep?,"Sasuke asked. "You can sleep on the bed too I mean it is a queen sized bed."I said.  
He nodded. Kiba turned off the lights. Then I saw all the boys were stripping down to their boxers. "WAIT!? What are you doing!?," I yelled.  
All the guys looked at me. "Oh didn't you know us guys sleep in our boxers,"Kiba explained. I covered my eyes and told them go ahead. Mean while....."You can open your eyes now,"I heard Sasuke's voice. I opened my eyes and saw they were all in their beds. I sighed. I was bored and wanted to watch TV. I got out of bed and went towards the door. "Tsuki where are you going?" Kiba asked. "Oh don't worry I will be right back," I said leaving. I went to the girls dorm and saw the girls starring at me. "Where have you been,"Sakura asked. "Somewhere you'll never be,"I replied. I went through my stuff and got out my sketch book. Then I left and went back to the boys room. I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were sleeping. I took out a pencil and began drawing them sleeping.(I know right she sounds like as stalker ,but she isn't)  
then I put my drawing book away and fell asleep.


	5. Konoha high 4

  I woke up to the sunlight I my eyes  
 _Damn sun_  
  Everyone was sleeping I stretched, and got up. But I couldn't get up.  
  Sasuke had his arms around my waist. It made me blush a little. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully. He actually looked cute. I sighed realizing his hands were still wrapped around my waist. I tried prying them off me. didn't work. _(I know I said she is really strong but she doesn't know how to control her strength because she doesn't want to end up breaking his arms)_ I sighed again and nugded sasuke. He opened his eyes half awake and closed them holding me tighter it caused him to pull me closer to him. It made me blush cause I could feel his abs against my skin. Dammit why does he have to act cute when he sleeps. I sighed trying to pry sasuke's arms off of me again.  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  
  I woke up to someone pulling my arms. I looked and saw I was holding Tsuki tight against my body. I  blushed. I let go of her and pretended to go back to sleep.  
 ** _My POV_**  
  Sasuke finally let go of me. I was relieved cause I didn't want to keep looking at his sexy face. I went to my bag and went to take a shower in the boys bathroom. _(Yeah I brought my bag in the guys room cause what if I get bored and stuff)_ I walked into the bathroom and undress and took a shower. Afterwards I changed into this:

  
  I left the bathroom and everyone was still sleeping. I walked into the girls room and all the girls were starring at me. "Tsuki where have you been,"Nami asked. "I didn't want to sleep in here with those people," I said pointing to Sakura and her followers. "so where did you sleep,"she asked. "Probably in the trash,"Sakura said smuggly. I turned towards her pretending to be happy. "No even better I slept in the same bed as Sasuke,"I said in a fangirl voice. Sakura, ino, and karin's mouth gapped open."Don't open your mouth nobody wants to smell your morning breath," I said. "If anyone needs me I will be making breakfast,"I said bluntly walking out the room. Then I remembered I left my bag in the guys room. I went in the guys room, and saw they were getting dressed. "I'm blind!," I yelled covering my eyes. "Calm down Tsuki we aren't naked,"Kiba explained. "But your still in you're boxers," I explained still covering my eyes. "Ok we're dressed,"Sasuke explained. I opened my eyes to see that they were half way dressed. They were still putting their shirts on. I looked around and saw they each had six packs. I blushed a little. "Tsuki why are you blushing,"Naruto asked dumb found. "I'm not I am just looking for my bag,"I said.  
  Then I looked at kiba he was looking through my drawing book. "Hey kiba give that to me,"I said. "I don't think I should," he teased. I tried reaching for it and failed. "Naruto catch," Kiba said throughing it to him. Naruto began looking through it. "Hey Kiba I found three pics one of me, you and Sasuke sleeping,"he said. I sort of got embarrassed. Sasuke and Kiba went up to Naruto and looked at the picture. "Wow that's pretty good Tsuki,"Kiba said turning towards me. "Can I have it back now," I said. They handed it back to me. "I'm about to make breakfast," I said. I walked out the door and went towards the kitchen. I looked through the cabit and found pancake mix, bacon, eggs, and french toast. I began cooking.  
  *Fastforward to finishing cooking*  
  Everyone came out of their rooms to the smell of deliscious food. "I can't eat this I'm on a diet,"Sakura and her followers complained. "Then go home and cook your own damn food,"I said bluntly. "Forget you I don't want to get fat like you," she said angrily. "I don't know about you ,but I have body of a model and also..." I was interrupted by Nami putting her hand over my mouth. I look at her confussed. She whispered in my ear," you were about to tell them that your mom's a model." "Don't worry I was not about to tell them my secrets,"I said kind of loudly. "What secret," naruto asked. Then I saw all the boys and girls starring at me and Nami. "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it," I replied. "I'm not hungry. I will eat at school. bye everyone,"I said leaving out the dorm. Few that was close if I stayed there any longer they would have interrigated me with question. "Tsuki," a voice said. I turned towards the voice it was sasuke."Hey sasuke," I said. He walked over to me. "What was that all about," he asked. "What do you mean," I asked innocently. " I mean why did you just leave like that,"he ask confussed. "I have a short temper I avoid fights by walking away," I said bluntly. "Oh but you're ok right?"He asked. "Yeah,"I said. He smirked. "Did Nami tell you,"he asked. "Tell me what?,"I asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out,"he stated, walking away. I grabbed him before he could walk away. I whispered in his ears ,"You're an idiot. And I'm gonna get you back for this morning,." "What did I do?,"he asked. "Don't try to act slick you pulled me towards you and had your hands around my waist making me feel your abs and I knew you weren't sleeping either,"I explained. "No you're the idiot I woke up like five seconds before I let you go,"He said. But there was still a slight blush on his face. "Sasuke you're blushind though,"I stated. "Am not,"he exclaimed. "Bye," I said smirking while walking off. "and tell Nami that I'm about to sign up for boxing like she wanted,"I said walking off.


	6. Konoha high 5

I was looking through the halls trying to find the sign up for the boxing matches. I saw a sign that said _Boxing tryouts today in the gym_   I went the gym to see it filled with boys. Actually there were only two girls there and that was me and Nami. "hey nami!," I yelled. She saw me and walked over towards me," hey Tsuki what are you doing here are you here to watch me practice," she said. I shook my head. "I'm here for the tryouts on boxing and don't worry I'm not planning on taking your championship I'm just here to see how strong you got and also to tell everyone not to think of me as a girl with boobs but as a person who will whoop a persons ass," I said happily. She sweat dropped. "Nice speech and when your fighting me don't hold back promise,"she asked. Promise. "Ooookkkaaay my youthful stuuddeentss! Go into the dressing room and change into your fighting clothes and if you didn't bring your we will give you some," Coach guy said. Me and Nami went into the dressing room. I got the clothes out of my bag and put my hair in a ponytail, put on my gloves and changed into this:

 

I looked at Nami and she looked like this:

  
  "What is with the get up ," I said pointing to the coat over her boxing clothes.  " Well it's not my fault coach Guy said all the champs have to where it. Me and nami walked out the dressing rooms only to get some stares from the boys. I sighed and me and nami walked towards the crowed of people."Okay so round one will be now and the people to win round one will go on to round two this afternoon after school," coach announced.   "Okay the matches will be:   Kankuro Vs. Pein   Neji Vs. Suigestu   Gaara Vs. Sasori   Nami Vs. Deidara   Tsuki Vs. Kisame," Coach announced. _(Okay I don't feel like typing everyones match and I have no time to anyway yeah let me just tell you who won)_   "The winners of the first round are: Suigestu, Gaara, Pein, Nami, and Tsuki," Coach announced. Me and nami cheered in happiness. I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see the blue guy I was fighting. "Yes..,"I said bluntly. "You are Tsuki right I'm surprised a girl could beat me ,but I went easy on you and beginners luck,"he said. I sort of got annoyed about how conceeded this guy was. "Listen fish boy it won't matter if you went all out on me you would have never won even if I was injured with two broken legs," I stated harshley. " ** _WHAT YOU SAY LITTLE BRAT_** ," he yelled. "Did I studder,"I said annoyed. " ** _WHY YOU LI-_** "Kisame stop picking fights with people especially after you just lost a fight to a girl,"The blonde guy Nami fought said. " ** _Don't go there you lost to a girl too_** ," Kisame yelled. "Well duh if you han't realized that is the school champion, and I didn't even want to be here anyway," the blonde boy said. I walked away as they bagan to argue. I went to the dressing room to shower and change into my school uniform:

 

I came out and put my hair like in the pic. The bell rang and now it was time for first period science.


	7. Konoha High 6

I'm walking out the gym towards my first period. Then I remembered I don't know where any of my classes are. _Crap._  
  I saw Sasuke walk past. He was being interrogated by Sakura and her followers. I sighed thinking Sakura will never get a life. I am so gonna regret this later. I sighed. I ran for Sasuke grabbing his hand and pulling him where his fangirls wont follow. I turned the corner dragging him along. I checked to see if Sakura and her bitch squad followed. They didn't. I sighed then turned back to Sasuke he had a confussed look on his face. "Sasuke can you help me find my classes I don't know wherethey are," I said smiling. He sweat dropped. "Really? That is what you dragged me here for. Couldn't you have found someone else." he asked a little annoyed. "Hey! You were the first person I saw and I could tell you were being interrogated by your fangirls," I said annoyed that he was annoyed at me. The bell rang. "Hurry up I'm gonna be late," I said pushing him. he sighed and said," follow me." He walked me to my class and the suprising thing was he was in my class. I got some glares from fan girls cause he walked me to class, the bad thing was Sakura and her bitches were also in my class. "Ah I see we have a new student. Stay here and everyone come up to where she is we are about to get our assigned seating arrangments.I sat infront of Sasuke and behind Nami ,but the worst thing was I sitting beside Sakura, but at least I also sat near the window. I was day dreaming out the window, and not really paying attention but I was a little. The teacher was going on and on about chemicals. Nami would fall asleep now and then so I had to do my job and wake her up before she snores.  
  I began thinking what didn't Sasuke want to tell me earlier today when he said he had a secret. I sighed and began thinking about the guys abs. "Mrs. Minako are you paying attention!?!,"Mr.Yamoto yelled. I looked at him sleepishly but said yes. "If so then what did I say about how the revolutionary war started. "I looked out the window ,"You said a shot heard around the world was the start of the revolution,"I said looking back at him. "Good next time look at me so I know you are paying attention," he demanded. "Don't count on it,"I muttered.  
  He went back to the lesson and I was completely bored, so I started texting Nami.  
 _Hey Nami_  
  I heard from Sasuke about what he said. I texted. I texted.  
  she replied back saying  
 _He told you about the beach party_  
  No but you did I texted.  
  She turned around at me shocked, and pissed.  
  I smirked and whispered thanks. She turned around. "Could you to hush I'm trying to learn," said sakura.  
  I smiled at her ,"Can you go die in a hole." She looked at me shocked and huffed while flipping her. The bell rang telling everyone class was over and now it was time for math class. I went in with nami showing me the way this time. "Thank you nami," I said hugging her. "You are a evil deciving little girl," she said annoyed. "Thank you but don't worry I won't tell Sasuke that you told me,"I said. She sighed in relief. Anyway did you buy your swim suit,"I said sitting to a desk. Sasuke walked in the classroom and it was weird to he had the same classes as me ,but I shrugged it off. I was been fifteen minutes after class started and the teacher still wasn't here. The wors part about it was that Sasuke was sitting behing me and all his fangirls were crowding him. I'm mean like he wasn't even paying attention all he was doing was starring out the window. The fangilrs kept pushing on the back of my chair trying to make their way towads him I got mad looked at Sasuke and he looked at me ,"What," he said. All his fangirls looked at me well more like glared. "Sasuke handle your fangirls and if you don't I will," I said angrily.  
  He smirked at me. Which caused the fangirls to glare more. "Who are you to talked to Sasuke-kun like that. Who do you think you are!?!,"Sakura yelled. "Oh me I think I am the person who will kick your ass if you don't move from my face in the next five seconds," I said smiling. I could tell she got scared at my words ,but she didn't back down. Sasuke looked at me with a interested expression. I smirked at him. "Five... four...three..two..," "Hello class please take your seats, I am your teacher Mr.Hatake. Sorry I'm late I had a meeting," he lied. I saw Sakura and them move to their seats and good to cause I wasn't in the mood for whooping some ones ass. I thought. I went back to sitting behind Nami. "Tsuki what was that you promised you wouldn't get in a fight for at least a month,"Nami whispered. I sighed and whispered back," I know and plus I didn't promise and second of all Sakura is just pissing me off lately and you know me I speak my mind and end up in a fight. I just want to beat her up so she will stop bugging me about Sasuke." Nami shrugged. and I sighed looking out the window. The bell rang and it was now time for lunch.  
  Nami walked me to lunch and I saw a whole bunch of people and I also saw the second year people that I fought today in boxing. I saw fish boy. and his friends. I walked to the table where I saw Naruto sitting with Sasuke. Me and Nami walked over to them.I sat across from Sasuke and daignal from naruto while on the other hand nami sat next to me and across from naruto and diagnal from sasuke. Naruto was talking to Kiba and Nami was complaining how I wasn't suposed to fight. "Nami don't worry and plus it isn't the first fight I almost got into,"I explained. "WHAT?!!," she exclaimed. "Yeah I almost got into a fight with fish boy there,"I said pointing to Kisame. "What you do know he is a second year and he is apart of the baddest group ever; known as the akatsuki,"Nami explained. I nodded and said,"How bad could they be see I'll prove they aren't that bad," I said getting up and walking over to fish boys table. "Hey Fish boy," I said waving. "Oh great," I heard him mutter. "What do you want,"he asked. I heard you were in a bad group known as the aka-zoo-ki i think that is what it's called right," I asked. "did she really just say that," a guy it long blonde hair said. "What?," I asked. "One of the guys got up he was wearing a mask ,"OMG! Tobi  wants to knowWho did your nails,"he asked observing them as if it was gold. "umm.. me..," I said nervously.   
  
  It was then he announced," Okay group this is our personal nail designers." He explained. I was surprised. "umm... you guys where nail polish," I asked weiredout. "Yeah well everyone except Itachi,"he said pointing at itachi. Itachi was hiding his face trying not to be seen. I smirked and whispered in his ear ," I see you." He sighed in annoyance. I giggled at this.  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  
  I was daydreaming and I saw Tsuki in the corner of my eye she was whispering in Itachi's ear and then giggled. It sort of pissed me off.  
 ** __My POV**  
  I was teasing fish head and then I remembered something. Wait what do I do as their personal stylist. "Hey if I'm your personal stylist I should at least know your names and my job," I said. They looked at me. "I only know itachi and fish head," I said. Fish head glared at me. "My name is tobi and I'm good boy, this is deidara, that is Leader, that is konan," Tobi said pointing to everyone. After that I left their group and went back to mine. "Oh thank god you are alive what happened," she asked. "Tell you later,"I said. Bell rang and it was time for our next class.


	8. Konoha High 7

I walked with Nami this time to my next class. Luckily me and her had the same classes.  
  Surprisingly I do have the same class as Sasuke. But it's weird he seems more dead at school then when I'm around. hmm weird I thought. Nami nugded me saying ,"We're here. This class has rumors that it was the best class ever."  
  "Well duh.. we are in art art is always fun," I said. She shrugged,"not all the time I remember that my art teacher was the worst. He would always yell saying Nami your stick figure art is not good,"she explained. Me and her walked in class,"That is because stick figures don't show art they show... STICKS," I exclaimed. Me and Nami sat in the back. Then Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke walked in. Not to mention Sasuke's fangirls. And they sat near us.  
 _(Ok so here is how we were seated. Nami sat to my right. Kiba sat to my left. Naruto sat behind me. and Sasuke sat infront of me.)_  
  Sasuke was surrounded by his fangirls, but he wasn't paying attention to them he was starring out the window. I kicked his chair. He looked at me annoyed but his looked softened when he looked at me. "Hey Sasuke do you and that window have a thing because you keep starring at it,"I said bluntly. He smirked and said,"If me and the window have a thing then you and naruto have a thing." "So you and the window don't have a thing that's good cause the window was way out of your leage,"I stated. He smirked at my comment and turned back around. I noticed at this moment the teacher walked in and told everyone to go back to their seats. What I mean by everyone I really mean all of Sasuke's fangirls. "Okay class I am your art teacher Mrs.Kurenai. "This week we will be panting animals. Todays animal will be a wolf. Now you may add anything you want to the art work as long as there is a wolf in the picture and I will say there will be a contest to see which two wolves is the best and which two wolves are the worst. I took a piece of paper out and started drawing.  
  
  A couple minutes went by and alot of people were done. Me I drew this:  
  
  
  Sadly Nami did a stick figure wolf that looks like a dog.  
  "Okay classI will now decide who the best two drawings in this class. and also the worst two drawings in the class,"Mrs.Kurenai explained.  
  She looked around the room. She walked up to my desk and took my picture then walked to Sasuke's desk and took his picture. These are the two best drawings in this class. I looked to see that Sasuke drew this:

  
  "Two best drawings are Sasuke and Tsuki's and the two drawings that need a great amount of improvement are Nami's and Naruto's,"Mrs. Kurenai.I looked at naruto's and it was just a line and two arrows. The bell rang dismissing us two the next class.


	9. Konoha high 8

I was towards my next class gym and I was stopped by Sasuke. I looked at him and he smirked. "Tsuki I'm having a party you coming,"he asked. "I smirked. "maybe I will go to your beach party," I smirked. He smirked but ten it faded. "Wait I never told you it was a beach party," I said. "umm.. I.. umm.. heard around," I said nervously. Then he turned to glare at a passing by Nami. "Oh Tsuki you told him you promised you wouldn't,"Nami said angrily. I sighed in frustration. "She didn't tell me you did,"Sasuke smirked. "Okay I'm off and Sasuke try not to kill her," I said. "No Promises,"he smirked. I walked off and went to the gym's dressing room. I walked in puting my hair in two pigtails. I looked in the lockers for the clothes they sent us. "WHAT IS ** _THIS_** ," I shouted. But not for anyone to here me like only a few people heard me. "T-that's your s-school uniform," a girl urple eyes I think her name was hinata explained. "Yeah the popular girls asked well.. more like seduced the teachers into getting different gym uniforms," a girl with two buns in her hair said, I think her name wa tenten. I sighed in frustration and got dressed.I looked like this:

  
  I got some stares from boys but I ignored it. I walked away only to be stopped by Sasuke **_again._** He was looking me up and down. I felt uncomfortable. He smirked. "So did you decide yet,"he asked. "Why do you want me to go so bad did you want to see me in my bathing suit that bad,"I smirked. "If you insist," he said smirking while blushing but turned away trying to hide it. I smirked at him. "Oookkayy! my YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!,"Coach Guy cheered. "Today we will be playing cops and robers for round one the guys will be the cops and girls are the robers. Now GO!,"he announced. All the girls ran and the boys chased. I was being chased by Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke ran infront of me "Freeze you are breaking the law of being too sexy,"he smirked. I laughed at him.  
  
  *Fast forward two the end of the game*  
  
  (Sorry for fast forwarding alot I have a curfew and it is 1:30)  
  
  It was time to go the next round of cops and robbers will continue tomorrow at gym. Next time the girls will be the cops. I ran into the dressing room and changed. I changed back into my uniform,happily. And then walked with Nami and Sasuke to our next class.  
  
 _(That's all for tonight bye! :D hope you liked)_


	10. Konoha High 9

Me, Nami, and Sasuke are walking to our next class. I sighed I was always passing Social studies in middle school but barely. I walked into class to get some glares from Sasukes fangirls and Nami visciously glared back. I didn't really care. I just mostly ignored them. Me, Nami and Sasuke sat in the back. I sat next to Sasuke, and Nami sat next to me. "Okay class take a seat anywhere. I will be right back I need to get your papers from the office," Mr. Asuma said walking out the class. I was talking to Nami and realized someone was shadowing over me. I looked infront to see the three bitches of the school. Sakura, Ino, and Karin. "Move you are in our seats," Sakura demanded. I ignored her and went back to talking to Nami. "Bitch don't ignore me,"she yelled causing people to pay attention. I hated the attention. But I ignored their stares. I looked at Sasuke he was still starring at me a little worried. I smirked at him and looked back Sakura. "Listen Sakura- "No YOU listen! I don't want you hanging around my Sasuke-kun anymore YOU HERE ME!,"she inturrupted. Everyone fell silent. Nami was about to say something but I motioned her to stop. I got up and said," Sakura... **_I DON'T CARE IF HE IS YOUR SASUKE-KUN OR NOT. I CAN DO WHATEVER THE GOOD DAMN WELL I PLEASE. SO DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR  LOW DOWN BITCHES. CAUSE UNLIKE THEM I AM NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT YOUR ASS. DON'T COME TO ME BITCH SAYING HE IS YOURS. CAUSE I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCK. I NEVER SAID HE WAS MINE."_** I  yelled and walked out the class room. "Tsuki where are you going," Nami asked while running behind me. I sighed trying to control my anger. "I'm going to the dorm. Just tell teacher I wasn't feeling good," I said. She nodded. I walked back to the dorm and laid down on my bed. Then I remembered I brought my guitar. I grabbed it and started playing.   
  
_(This song is origonally made by beyonce it's called lost your mind)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  Oh my god  
  You done lost yo muthafucking mind  
  
  You must have lost yo mind  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Yo mind)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Yo mind)  
  
  They told me bout all the lies  
  (The lies)  
  I took you back all those times  
  (Times)  
  
  You must have lost yo mind  
  (Lost yo mind)  
  You must have lost yo mind  
  (Yo mind)  
  
  That Chloe Crop bag ain't mine  
  (Wasn't mine)  
  Many earrings must I find  
  (I find)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  
  I could shed so many tears  
  But I won't let you see me crying  
  Now it all adds up  
  (Hey)  
  Even the numbers  
  (Yeah)  
  
  Let me exactly hear  
  (Oh)  
  Bet you you wonder  
  (Yeah)  
  
  I know how my mama felt  
  (Yeah)  
  Getting ran over  
  (Yeah)  
  
  But this ain't a cycle here  
  (Oh)  
  This one is over  
  (Yeah)  
  Something told me to check my time  
  If I'm the one that's always crying  
  
  Now that it's over  
  (Hey)  
  I can move on from here  
  (Yeah)  
  
  Glad that it's over  
  (Oh)  
  So glad that it's over  
  (Yeah)  
  
  I could've told ya  
  (Hey)  
  It's all in the atmosphere  
  (Yeah)  
  
  I can't control ya  
  (Oh)  
  But I'm not a pushover no more  
  (Yeah)  
  
  (Oh)  
  You  
  (Oh)  
  Must  
  (Oh)  
  Have  
  (Oh)  
  Lost  
  (Oh)  
  Yo  
  (Oh)  
  Mind  
  (Oh)  
  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Lost yo mind)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Lost yo mind)  
  
  They told me bout all the lies  
  (All the lies)  
  I took you back all those times  
  (Oh)  
  
  You  
  (Oh)  
  Must  
  (Oh)  
  Have  
  (Oh)  
  Lost  
  (Oh)  
  Yo  
  (Oh)  
  Mind  
  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Yo mind)  
  That Chloe Crop bag ain't mine  
  (Wasn't mine)  
  
  Many earrings must I find  
  (I find)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  
  You  
  (Oh)  
  Could shed  
  (Oh)  
  So  
  (Oh)  
  Many  
  (Oh)  
  Tears  
  (Oh)  
  
  But you won't let me see you crying  
  If she really loves ya  
  (Hey)  
  Than that's what ya need to build  
  (Yeah)  
  
  I'm more than yo woman  
  (Oh)  
  I know you don't love her  
  (Yeah)  
  
  I painted it for ya  
  (Hey)  
  But you picked the colors  
  (Yeah)  
  
  At night you'll get over  
  (Oh)  
  Yea, like you will never  
  (Yeah)  
  
  I trusted  
  (Oh)  
  You after  
  (Oh)  
  All these years  
  (Oh)  
  
  And I'm  
  (Oh)  
  The one  
  
  (Oh)  
  That's always crying  
  (Oh)  
  
  Now that it's over  
  (Hey)  
  I can move on from here  
  (Yeah)  
  Glad that it's over  
  (Oh)  
  
  So glad that it's over  
  (Yeah)  
  The melody told you  
  (Hey)  
  
  Exactly the pain I feel  
  (Yeah)  
  Reap what you sow, boy  
  (Oh)  
  I'm not a pushover  
  (Yeah)  
  
  You  
  (Oh)  
  Must  
  (Oh)  
  Have  
  (Oh)  
  Lost  
  (Oh)  
  Yo  
  (Oh)  
  Mind  
  (Oh)  
  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (You lost it, lost yo mind)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Lost yo mind, hey)  
  
  They told me bout all the lies  
  (All the lies)  
  I took you back all those times  
  (I took you back too many times)  
  
  You  
  (Oh)  
  Must  
  (Must)  
  (Oh)  
  Have  
  (Have)  
  (Oh)  
  Lost  
  (Lost, oh)  
  Yo  
  (Yo, oh)  
  Mind  
  (Mind, oh)  
  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (Lost yo mind)  
  That Chloe crop bag ain't mine  
  (That Chloe crop bag it wasn't mine, wasn't mine)  
  
  Many earrings must I find  
  (Hey)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  
  I always knew you were counterfeit  
  That's what you get  
  I see you crying  
  (You lost yo mind)  
  
  Excuses after excuses  
  (You lost yo mind)  
  Pretending that we exclusive  
  (You lost yo mind)  
  
  I stuck around all these years  
  (You lost yo mind)  
  I dried and cried all yo tears  
  (Oh, oh)  
  Trusted  
  (Oh)  
  You despite my fears  
  (Oh)  
  
  I  
  (Oh)  
  Refuse  
  (Oh)  
  To keep  
  (Oh)  
  On trying  
  (Oh)  
  
  Now that it's over  
  (Hey)  
  I can move on, boy  
  (Yeah)  
  
  Glad that it's over  
  (Oh)  
  So glad that it's over  
  (Yeah)  
  
  You just confirmed it  
  (Hey)  
  This ain't a warning  
  (Yeah)  
  
  Ya living a double life  
  (Oh)  
  You must've lost yo mind  
  (Yeah)  
  
  You  
  (Oh)  
  Must  
  (Oh)  
  Have  
  (Oh)  
  Lost  
  (Oh)  
  Yo  
  (Oh)  
  Mind  
  (Oh)  
  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (You crazy)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (You crazy)  
  
  They told me bout all the lies  
  (You lost yo mind)  
  I took you back all those times  
  (Tell you one mo time)  
  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (You lost yo mind)  
  That Chloe Crop bag ain't mine  
  (It was not mine)  
  
  Many earrings must I find  
  (Hey)  
  You must've just lost yo mind  
  (You must've just lost yo mind)  
  You just lost yo mind  
  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  
  Things have gotten quiet ever since Tsuki's outburst. The teacher has given us free time to talk. Me and Nami asked to go back to the dorms and he let us. We walked towards the dorms and into ours. Nami opened the dorm with her key cause Naruto took mine to make copies. I don't know why ,but I didn' really care. Nami opened the door and we rushed into the room. We both went to the girls room to see Tsuki was sleeping. She looked peaceful. Not angry or anything. "Okay as long as she sleeps her anger will be okay,"Nami explained. I nodded. And left her room.


	11. Konoha high 10

**_Sasuke's POV_**  
  Nami and I walked out of the girls room and into the living room. Nami sighed in relief. I looked at her confused. "Nami you okay?," I asked. Nami looked at me and nodded. "Yeah.... I-it's just that one time Tsuki got really really mad and she almost ended up breaking someones arm," Nami explained. "I understand but why was she mad," I asked. "Okay this happened along time ago. She was dating this guy that she really love and she found out later on that he was using her," Nami explained. I nodded," Wait what was he using her for?," I asked. Nami shook her head. "I can't tell you that," she said. "It's her secret right?," I asked. She nodded. I sighed cause I really wanted to know what happened. All of a sudden the door burst open showing Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura wait why is she here. Then we all hear another door open. Everyone looked and saw that Tsuki was awake. She was all dressed like:  
  
  
  I looked in her eyes and they were almost as cold as ice. "You really have have starring problem don't you?," Tsuki joked. Nami became shocked. I was shocked to that she was still able to joke even though her eyes showed coldness. She looked from me to Nami. "Nami what are you doing? You have to get dressed because we are already late for boxing practice,"Tsuki explained. Nami nodded and ran to go change. It was quiet.  
  
 ** _My POV_**  
  It was quiet and I was being stared at by everyone. But I was being glared at by Sakura. "Why is she here?," I asked Sasuke. He shrugged. "She is h- "I am here to take back my Sasuke-kun!," Naruto was interruted by Sakura. It made me mad that she came here to fight over Sasuke again. Nami walked out the room and ran out the front door cause her fight was first. Luckily my fight was last. I sighed and kept my anger in.  
  
 ** _Sasuke POV_**  
  I looked at Tsuki and this time her eyes were colder than ice. But the thing is she was calm she wasn't mad or anything. "Please like you are gonna lay a hand on-," Sakura was interrupted by a slap. But Tsuki didn't slap her. The slapper surprised everyone. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the dorm. The slapper shocked everyone even Tsuki. The slapper was......  
  
  
 _Cliff Hanger!!! Yeah gotta love thoughs! To be continued..._


	12. Konoha High 11

MY POV

"Hinata?" everyone stated with a question. "I-I'm sick a-and tired of your b-bullshit over Sasuke. H-hoe if Tsuki won't hurt you t-then I will. Get a life!," Hinata exclaimed. Everyone was shocked even me and Sasuke. Then I smiled. Everyone looked at me. "Wow I like her she's a real friend," I said. Sakura was still left in shock. "Well I'm off try not to kill eachother," I said walking out the door. I quickly ran towards the school gym and just made it. "Mrs. Minako you almost forfeited your match by not showing," Coach Guy said. I nodded and ran on stage. I ran up on stage and the guy I was fighting was looking me up in down. "Why do I have to fight a girl if I win what will that do I will be a women beater," the boy I was fighting said. "Don't judge a book by its cover," I said plainly. He smirked. "Well that's one fine book,"he said. I sighed. Another perve. "FIGHT!," Coach guy said. ( You know don't like writing fights so here is who one) "Okay the 3rd round will indicate who goes to the finals and fight Nami," Coach explained. Eveyone nodded. "Tomorrow come here and we will see who goes to the finals,"he explained. I nodded and walked off to the gym dressing room. I changed into this:

And left the gym dressing room. I walked out to see everyone waiting for me. I walked up to them. "Tsuki we are about to go shopping for Sasuke's beach party you coming," Nami asked. I nodded. "Okay off to the mall!," both Nami and Naruto shouted. I sighed and we went to the mall.


	13. Konoha high 12

****_My POV  
_ Me, Nami, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura. Me, Nami, and Sasuke were in the back of the group. "So I guess that means your coming right?," Nami asked. "I don't know maybe," I shrugged. I noticed Sasuke daydreaming. I nudged him and he looked at me. "You okay?," I asked. He smirked and whispered in my ear," Yeah but I have to talk to you later," he said seductively. I smirked. And he smirked back and went back to daydreaming. We all ended up at the mall. "Where are we going to shop," I asked. Nami pointed to a store known all over the country, Bikini Bottom. _(I was watching spongebob at the moment so that is where I got the name)_  
All the girls ran in with me included. The boys walked in after us. I was looking around and every five seconds I heard from some girl ," This is cute." Sasuke smirked and walked over to me. "You know you can actually try some on like the other girls," he smirked. I smirked. He sat down in a chair near me. "So Sasuke what did you wanna ask me earlier," I asked. He sighed and said," Well when you were sleeping Nami said what happened for years ago between you and this guy but she won't tell me the reason he used you,"he asked. It sort of hurt when he asked me this. I was in shock. I looked at him he looked serious and seemed a little sad. I was angry that Nami told him but he does seem trust worthy. I sighed and looked into his eyes one more time. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"he said looking away. I sighed again cause Sasuke wouldn't even look me in the eye and say that. That means he really wanted to know. I smirked. "I'll show you later okay but only if you can make me come to your party," I said. Sasuke smirked back and said, " Please with my body everybody will come," he said. I laughed. He walked away and I started looking around again. That's when I saw the thing I would be wearing. It looked sexy but cute. It looked feirse but innocent. It was the perfect thing for me.  
It looked so cute. I picked it up and went to go purchase it. Afterwards I waited with the guys. Apparently they already bought their swimming trucks.  
I sat down between Naruto and Sasuke. "So what you buy?," Naruto asked. "Clothes," I stated. "He means are you gonna show us what your wearing," Sasuke asked. "Yeah. At the party," I smirked. Sasuke smirked back.  
  
*Fast forward to Sasuke's party*  
It was like hell this whole week Nami and all the girls Kept bugging me to show them what I was wearing. And all the boys even Sasuke kept asking to see me in my dress. Gosh who knew all of them could be so annoying. Anyway we are now at the beach and now they are allwaiting for me to come out of the dressing rooms. Heres how everyone looked.  
  
  
That's how Sakura, Ino, and Karin dressed.  
  
  
  
 That's how hinata dressed.  
  
  
That's how Nami dress. 

  
  
  
 And that's me.  
  
I walked out of the dressing room and everyone was starring at me. The girls dragged me back into the girls dressing room. "Hey I didn't see Sasuke out there. Where he go," I asked. "Sasuke went to get us a spot. I sighed in relief. I had a plan to tease Sasuke. "So why are we in here when the guys are out there?," I asked. All the girls agreed and we ran out there and went towards the guys. Except I ran towards the water and jumped in. "Come on! Last one in is buying us drinks afterward," I yelled. Sasuke came back and talked to Nami. I couldn't tell what they were saying. Then Nami pointed to me. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. He began walking towards me ignoring all the fangirls around him. He jumped in. I put my body under water. "Come on Tsuki let me see your swim suit. All the other guys got to see it," he said smirking. I smirked back and shook my head. "I'll force you," he smirked. "Only if you can,"I said. He smirked and walked towards me and lifted me up over his shoulder. "Sasuke put me down!," I shouted. "Nice bikini," he smirked. He put me back down. I couldn't help but realize his pack. I began starring. "Tsuki your turning red," he statd with a smirk. I got out of my daze. I turned around and said," No I'm not!" Sasuke smirked again. Then he grabbed me from behind,rapping his arms around my waist. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "Tsuki why not feel my abs you know you want to," he seductively teased. I tured redder but I shook it off. I quickly pushed him off. "I've seen better abs then yours," I stated not looking at him. I heard him smirk. "Then why aren't you looking at me,"he stated smirking. "N-no reason!," I shouted turning red. Sasuke laughed at me. Then all of a sudden Naruto came behind Sasuke and said," OMG! Sasuke's laughing! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!." Everything got quiet I laughed. Sasuke was now hitting Naruto on the top his head. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I smirked at Sasuke and he smiled. "OMG SASUKE SMILED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! EVERYONE RUN!," Naruto said running to everyone. Everyone began to panick. Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. I laughed at him cause I knew that he knew the party was over. I dunked und water and swm behind Sasuke. He was still focused on what happened. I came from behind him rapping my arms around his neck while placing my well developed breast on his back. He sort of flinched. Heturned sort of red when he realized it was me. I fell in the water laughing my ass of. He glared at me then smirked. He then dunked under water. I was looking around to see where he popped up. Then all of a sudden I was being picked up. "Sasuke put me down!," I shouted. He shook his head. "Nope I have to get you back right?," he said. I noticed he was carrying me to everyone one else. "Hey everyone we are going back to Tsuki house for the party," Sasuke announced. I gasped cause I didn't tell him I was rich crap!


	14. Konoha High 13

Sasuke announced how we are going to my house ,but I never told them I was rich. I slowly realized Sasuke was still carrying me above his shoulder. I sighed and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke cam you put me down," I asked seductively. He shook his head. "Nope not until we reach your car because you will be the one driving us," he said. I sighed cause I also never showed anyone my car except for Nami and she never told anyone I was rich. Dammit now they are gonna think I'm self centered. "Tsuki where did you park your car?," Sasuke asked still holding me over his shoulder. I sighed and said ," I parked far out back. I said. Sasuke gave me a confused looked. "Why?," he asked. "You'll find out soon enough," I said bluntly. Sasuke walked on with the others close behind. Nami, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten were snickering the wholeway to my car because Sasuke was carying me over his shoulder. Sakura, Ino, and Karin were mostly glaring at me the whole time to my car. And Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari, and Kanuro didn't care. Well actually Kankuro did look a little jealous. _(PS: If you are wondering how I met Gaara and his siblings is I fought Gaara in the boxing match thing and won. Gaara had to fight me instead of Pein because Pein was busy. Now Nami and I had to fight and I say she really improved but still isn't strong enough to fight me. But I didn't really wanna scare people with my strength so I quit the match, and got a few awes and after that Gaara and I became friends and I met his siblings afterwards)_   I didn't mind at all that Sasuke was carrying me over his shoulder because I was lazy any way and didn'y feel like walking, but the thing that disturbed me the most was the snickering and the glares. I was really annoyed. Then Sasuke came to a stop. Then I saw everyone's jaw drop. I knew this was gonna happen. Sasuke put me down and smirked. I raised my eyebrow in cofussion. He leaned in to whisper something, but before you could Naruto pulled me in and said.... well yelled actually ," I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SPOILED!." I yelled back," **_AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD YELL SO LOUDLY!_**." Naruto sort of flinched. "So Nami are we going to your house," Nami asked. I could tell she was worried ,but I didn't really care much that my secret was revealed. I sighed. "Yeah..... anyone , ** _but_** Naruto and Nami can sit in the front. And I might not have enough space for everyone. Naruto an Nami both huffed at me. I sat in the driver's seat. Sasuke was in the passengers seat. Naruto, Nami, and Sakura were in the back. Everyone else either went home or went to follow us in Kiba's car. I began driving to my house. People kept asking questions like: Why didn't you tell us you were spoiled. I seriously think all my friends are dumb. I am spoiled ,but none of them dare think to believe that I was rich. The bastards. I went towards my house. I was half way there when this song came on the radio. And as soon as this song came on Naruto and Nami began singing. Sakura seemed annoyed and so was I. Sasuke just kept looking out the window and ignored it.       I'm a Barbie girl

in the Barbie world

  Life in plastic,

it's fantastic  

You can brush my hair

, undress me everywhere

  Imagination,

life is your creation  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party  

I'm a Barbie girl

in the Barbie world

  Life in plastic

, it's fantastic

  You can brush my hair

, undress me everywhere

  Imagination,

life is your creation

  I'm a blonde single girl

in the fantasy world

  Dress me up,

take your time,

I'm your dollie  

You're my doll,

rock and roll,

feel the glamour and pain

  Kiss me here,

touch me there

, hanky-panky

  You can touch,

you can play  

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

  I'm a Barbie girl

in the Barbie world

  Life in plastic,

it's fantastic  

You can brush my hair,

 

undress me everywhere

   Imagination

, life is your creation

  Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

ha ha ha, yeah  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

oooh, oooh  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

ha ha ha, yeah  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

oooh, oooh

  Make me walk,

make me talk,

do whatever you please

  I can act like a star,

I can beg on my knees

  Come jump in,

be my friend,

let us do it again

  Hit the town,

fool around,

let's go party  

You can touch

, you can play  

You can say

I'm always yours

  You can touch,

you can play

  You can say

I'm always yours  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

ha ha ha, yeah

  Come on, Barbie,

let's go party

, oooh, oooh  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party

, ha ha ha, yeah

  Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

oooh, oooh

  I'm a Barbie girl

in the Barbie world  

Life in plastic,

it's fantastic  

You can brush my hair

, undress me everywhere

  Imagination,

life is your creation  

I'm a Barbie girl

in the Barbie world  

Life in plastic,

it's fantastic

  You can brush my hair,

undress me everywhere

  Imagination,

life is your creation

  Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

ha ha ha, yeah

  Come on, Barbie,

let's go party

, oooh, oooh  

Come on, Barbie,

let's go party,

ha ha ha, yeah

  Come on, Barbie,

let's go party

, oooh, oooh

  It was a few minutes before the song was over. I was in relief, but then it played this!    (The song I'm about to do is I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO)    Yeah, yeah   When I walk on by,

girls be looking like damn he fly

  I pimp to the beat,

walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  

It's Redfoo with the big afro  

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow  
  Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  

Ah... I work out  

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_

  Ah... I work out

  When I walk in the spot (yeah),

this is what I see (ok)

  Everybody stops

and they staring at me

  I got passion in my pants

and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_  

Yeah   When I'm at the mall,

security just can't fight them off  

And when I'm at the beach,

I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  

This is how I roll,

come on ladies it's time to go

  We headed to the bar,

baby don't be nervous

  No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)  

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_

  Ah... I work out  

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  

I work out  

When I walk in the spot (yeah),

this is what I see (ok)  

Everybody stops

and they staring at me  

I got passion in my pants

and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_  

I'm sexy and I know it...  

Check it out _[x2]_  

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

  Do the wiggle man   I do the wiggle man

  Yeah   I'm sexy and I know it  

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  

Ah... I work out  

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  

Ah... I work out  

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

  I stopped right near my house with Kiba's car behind us.   Everyone was in aww. Well except for Nami she has been here before."TSUKI! Why didn't you tell us you were rich!," Naruto screamed. I opened the door to my house and said," Mom, Dad I'm home and I have company. My dad walked down stares. "Welcome home darling. Who are all your friends,"dad asked. "That's Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, and you already know nami," I said pointing. "HEY what about us!," Sakura yelled. "That's Sakura, Karin, and Ino. they are his followers not my friends," I explained. "OMG THAT'S TITO MINAKO OF THE MINAKO CAR COMPANY!," Kiba yelled. My mom came down stares," Tsuki what is all the noise?," she asked. "OMG THAT'S LUNA MINAKO THE FAMOUS MODEL KNOW IN SEVERAL DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!!,"Sakura and her followers screamed. Next thing I know all my friends were crowded around my parents. I sighed and began walking up to my room. I layed my keys by my bed side table.  

That's my room but a lighter purple instead of dark. I was sort of aggrivated cause everyone found out my secret. Next thing I know there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a smirking bastard. "Sasuke why are you here aren't you supposed to be surrounding my parents like my other friends," I asked. "No I got bored of just watching your parents get terrorized," he said smuggly. "Hey by the way how did you find my room," I asked. "Nami showed me the way and Nami told me she was going home cause she forgot she has dinner reservations with her dad," he said. I sighed cause she left me alone with these idiots. "well come in I guess," I said realizing we were still in the door way. "Wow your room is big!,"sasuke exclaimed. Then he smirked. "But not bigger than mine," he said. "I figured Mr.Pretty Boy would have a rich family," I stated. "Yeah my family is rich ,but not as rich as your family," Sasuke said. I chuckled a little. "Umm... Tsuki.... I know it was hard for you but...." "Sasuke I know you really wanna know what happened four years ago," I interropted him. I smiled at his curiousity. "Well what happened as this bastard, named Yumi was in so called love with me. Then we dated for like five years. I spent a lot on him. Then I realized his dirty ass was cheating on me and only wanted my families money. So I dumped the sorry bastard and I told myself I would never love again," I explained. I wasn't looking at Sasuke while I explained this. I looked at him and he was starring out the window. "WERE YOU LISTENING!," I shouted. "I got bored," he said smirking. I glared at him and he chuckled. Then I remembered something. "Sasuke why do you barely smile?," I asked. He sort of was surprised at the question.Well I would be too that shit sort of came out of the blue. "Well I'm just an unhappy person I guess,"he said not looking at me. I didn't think that was the whole story though. I sighed and jumped on my bed, laying down. Sasuke was sitting next to me. "Well I think you should smile more when was the last time you actually smiled before today?," I asked. Sasuke sighed knowing the answer. "Like probably three years ago,"he said. I was drinking water at the moment and almost choked. I sat up," Three years!?!," I exclaimed. He nodded casually. Then I smirked and layed my head in his lap," Then what made me make you smile?," I asked. Sasuke blushed but turned away trying to hide it. "I won't let you get up if you don't tell me," I said. He sighed and said, "I don't know maybe you're just different," he said. I was about to ask him something. Then Naruto Came through the door. " Sasuke..... Wait what are you two doing ?,"Naruto asked. I quickly moved my head from Sasuke's lap. "I was- "Nevrmind that I need a pen your mom and dad promised to sign my ass," Naruto said interrupted me. I looked at Naruto in confussion, but I still gave him a pen. Naruto ran outside down back to my parents. I realized that Sasuke was looking through something. Wait is that my song book. "Hey Sasuke give that back," I said. He looked up from my song book and shock his head. I tried to reach for it, but he put it out of reach. Next thing I know I trip causing Sasuke to trip too. We both fell on the floor. Me on top of him. Then the door burst open to see Sakura and her followers. "What are you doing on Sasuke-kun!," Sakura yelled. I quickly grabbed my book from Sasuke and stuck my tongue at him. "I was getting my song book. What did it look like.. Nevermind don't answer that," I said showing her my book. "Well get off of him! And stay away from him!," she exclaimed. I realized I was still sitting on Sasuke's stomach. I laughed. "It serves him right for snooping through my stuff," I said. Sasuke glared at me and I laughed. I turned back to Sakura and her followers. She was glaring at me. "I have a question? Why are you three in my room?," I asked. "To get Sasuke-kun and go," She yelled. I looked back at Sasuke and he was reading my song book that he some how got from my hand. "Hey Sasuke! Give that back it's personal!," I said. He ignored me. I huffed and snatched it back. "Your so nosy!," I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Sasuke you want to leave because Sakura came to gt you?," I asked. Sasuke smirked," No I'm spending the night.," Sasuke smirked. "Wait what?!?," I exclaimed. "Your parents told me before I came up here that we can sleepover if we wanted," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sakura. "Well I guess you have your answer he's.... speanding the night," I muttered the last part. I could hear Sasuke chuckling. Sakura gave me one last glare before flipping her hair and leaving. As her followers did the same. I finally got off of Sasuke's stomach and sat on my bed. Putting my song bookaway. Sasuke got off the floor and I said," Your not sleeping over are you?" He nodded his head while smirking. I sighed. "Well let's go back down stares. I'm hungry," I said. I went back down stares to see Naruto, and Kiba, still interrogating my parents. Tenten, Hinata, and Neji sleeping on the couch. I walked up to Naruto and Kiba. I grabbed both of their ears pulling them to sit on the couch. "Sweat heart I'm going somewhere... well not here," My mom said running somewhere. "Yeah darling if I think your mom just called me so if you want something call Kurona," he said running somewhere too. I sighed. "Look what you guys did! You scared my parents!," I shoughted at them all. I sighed. "And apparently my parents also said you can sleepover," I said. Tenten and Hinata and Neji woke up when I yelled at Nauto and kiba. Tenten and Hinata walked up to me. And whispered into my ears. "Are you sure you want these boys to sleep in the here they might do pervy things. A-and we didn't even b-bring clothes to wear." I whispered back to them," Don't worry I trust Naruto, and Neji the only one I'm not sure about is Kiba and also I can provide clothes for you," I said. "Wait what about Sasuke?," Tenten whispered. I looked at him and he looked at me. I saw him smirk.I whispered to both Hinata and Tenten, "I know he is not a perve ,but I think we should keep an eye on him cause he is a flirt." Tenten, Hinata both nodded in agreement. We looked at the guys and gave them a serious face. They looked at us confuse. "Rule one **_No_** pervy acts," Tenten said glarring at Kiba. "Rule two **_No_** breaking things," Hinata said glarring at Naruto. "Rule three **_No_** going through my pesonal stuff," I said glarring at Sasuke. He smirked at me though. "Hey why didn't you glare at Neji!," Naruto said pointing at Neji. "Because he is not like you three. You three are a pervy, a flirt or a plain idiot," I said the last part bluntly. "Haha kiba, Tsuki called you an idiot," Naruto said. We all sighed. and Naruto was confused. "Come on we are going to my room," I said. I walked to my room up the long stairs. I opened the door to my room walking in. Everyone except Sasuke was in amazement. I sat on my bed. "Hey Tsuki where are we sleeping since there is only one bed in hear," I sighed. Because I am really lazy right now. I got up and got a remote from my drawer pushed a button on my remote. The buttons made two beds come out from the walls. Everyone ohhed and awwed. "Hey Tsuki is that DDR3?," Kiba asked. I nodded. "Yeah why you wanna play?," I asked. "I DO!!," Naruto shouted. Naruto quickly ran over to me taking the controller from my hand,"So who is going against him?," I asked. Kiba walked over taking the other controller. "Naruto I'm finally gonna show you that you aren't a better dancer than me," Kiba exclaimed. "Great you guys play this while I take the girls to go change," I said. The guys nodded and the girls followed me out of my room. We walked and talked. "So Hinata I heard you liked Naruto," I said. Hinata began turning multiple colors of red. "W-well Tenten like Neji!," she exclaimed in defense. I turned to Tenten in shock. "Really?!?," I exclaimed. She hesitated to nod ,but did. "Well I know you like Sasuke," She exclaimed. "I don't like him but he is cute and all we do is flirt," I said. "Well that means you like him or at least he likes you and It also means he might ask you out," Tenten said. I looked at hinata and she was nodding in agreement. I sighed and stopped at a door. I opened it. It was one of my dressing rooms. Hinata and Tenten Immediately ran in looking at clothes. I sighed going to a side closet in the room grabbing pairs of clothes. I handed on pair of black shorts and green tank top to Tenten. Then I handed a white pair of shorts with a light purple tank top to Hinata, and for me I put on a pair of blue shorts on with a black tank top. We changed and went back to my room. We saw all the guys were in different beds laying down in their boxers. I was used to that by now. Sasuke was on my bed. Naruto was on the right bed. Neji and Kiba were on the left bed. "Sasuke why are you on my bed?," I asked him. "To sleep, duh," he stated smirking. I rolled my eye at his smirk. I noticed that Tenten had got into the same bed Neji and Kiba. And Hinata was in the same bed as Naruto. I sighed. And craweled into bed. Sasuke was about to say something ,but I interrupted him by saying," Good night." I turned around and fell asleep.

  * A few hours later *

  I woke up. I looked at my clock it was only 3:47a.m.   I noticed Sasuke wasn't in bed. Everyone else was asleep. I began to hear strumming sounds like a guitar. I followed the strumming and I saw Sasuke. He didn't notice me cause his back was turned towards me. He was playing my guitar. I was about to say something then Sasuke started singing. I had to admit he had a very sexy voice. _(This song is With You by Chris Brown but pretend Sasuke wrote it)_

I need you, boo

, I gotta see you, boo  

And the hearts all over the world tonight  

Said the hearts all over the world tonight  

And I need you, boo,

I gotta see you, boo  

And the hearts all over the world tonight

  Said the hearts all over the world tonight

  Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunne

r   Hot little figure, yes

, you a winner

  And I'm so glad to be yours  

You're a class all your own

  And, ooh, little cutie,

when you talk to me

  I swear the whole world stops,

you're my sweetheart

  And I'm so glad that youre mine  

You are one of a kind  

And you mean to me

what I mean to you  

And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do

Cause if I got you I don't need money  

I don't need cars,

girl, you're my all

  And, oh, I'm into you

  And, girl, no one else would do

  Cause with every kiss and every hug

  You make me fall in love

  And now I know I can be the only one

  I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  

With the love of their life

  Who feel what I feel when I'm

  With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, girl

  With you, with you, with you

  With you, with you, oh girl  

I don't want nobody else

  Without you theres no one left and

  You're like Jordans on Saturday  

I gotta have you and I can not wait now

  Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  

You know I care for you,

you know that I'll be true

  You know that I won't lie

, you know that I will try  

To be your everything  

Cause if I got you I don't need money

  I don't need cars

, girl, you're my all

  And, oh, I'm into you  

And, girl, no one else would do

  Cause with every kiss and every hug

  You make me fall in love

  And now I know I can be the only one

  I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  

With the love of their life  

Who feel what I feel when I'm  

With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, oh  

With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, yeah

And I will never try to deny  

That you are my whole life  

Cause if you ever let me go I would die

  So I won't front

  I don't need another woman  

I just need your all or nothing  

?Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  

Baby, you're the best part of my day

  I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo

  And the hearts all over the world tonight

  Said the hearts all over the world tonight

  They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo

  And the hearts all over the world tonight

  Said the hearts all over the world tonight

  And, oh, I'm into you  

And, girl, no one else would die

Cause with every kiss and every hug  

You make me fall in love  

And now I know I can be the only one

  I bet its hearts all over the world tonight

  With the love of their life  

Who feel what I feel when I'm

  With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, girl  

With you, with you, with you

  With you, with you, oh  

With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, with you  

With you, with you, yeah  
  Sasuke stopped singing and placed the guitar down. He looked at the stars. I used this time to go back in bed so he didn't think I was listening in. A few seconds later Sasuke came in the room and laid back in the bed. I began to think who he wrote the song for. But I shrugged it off and went to sleep.  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  

Why did I write this song for her. Tsuki you some how are different. I don't know how but you are.   Some how I can't get you off my mind. I just have to have you.

 ** _My POV_**  

I couldn't sleep. What Tenten said to me earlier got stuck in my head. How she said I am in love with Sasuke. It can't be cause I promised myself I wouldn't love. But I don't know what's different.  
 ** _Both me and Sasuke's POV_**  

What's different about you


	15. Infomation part 2

This is my Dad

This is my Mom

This is our maid Kurona she is very close to us so we think of her like family.

This is our Mansion I know big right?!


	16. Konoha High 14

I woke up to the sun in my eyes.  
 _Damn you sun_  
  I looked tried to get up and couldn't. Because Sasuke arms were rapped around my waist again , but this time he was laying on my chest. And the worst part of it was I liked it! I blushed multiply colors of red. Why did his face have to look so cute? I asked myself. I sighed. I noticed Hinata was awake. I motioned for her to help. She giggled and walked over to me. She whsipered," Nope," and giggled. "For a innocent girl you are very very evil," I whispered. She giggled and walked into the bathroom. I sighed again, and looked at Sasuke's face. I thought about what happened last night and who Sasuke be falling for. Then tenten and hinata's words got in my head about how he liked me. And I still wanna know why he siled at me, why?. Why is he always in my head I need to get this guy off me. I looked at Sasuke ,but some reason I really didn't want to get him off me he felt warm and he looked cute while sleeping. WAIT! Why is he on my mind again. I pushed Sasuke away causing him to fall on the floor with a thud. Everyone woke up to that thud. Sasuke muttered the word," Ow," while getting up. "What the hell was that for," Sasuke muttered. "You know why! I'm not gonna say it infront of them," I said. Sasuke then remembered what he does when he sleeps. He then turned slightly red from embarrassment but turned away before everyone else ,but me could notice. Everyone except hinata was confused. I turned to Hinata," Hinata I will remember that you didn't help," I glared. She laughed, and now everyone was even more confused. I jumped out of bed and was about to walk out the door. " Tsuki where are you going," Kiba asked. "I'm going to my pool," I said. "We wanna come," Tenten and Hinata exclaimed. I shrugged," Come if you want." Everyone followed. The girls changed in one room and the boys in another.  
  
  And the others looked like what they did in Chapter 12  
  I walked out the dressing room to get some stares from the guys. The other girls walked out to get some stares too. I walked down the steps and walked through a door that led to the back. We all walked towards my pool. "Wow your pool has its own waterslides," Kiba exclaimed. I giggled at his amazement. "Okay well last one in is a Loser," everyone ran in. I jumped in actually. I began swimming onmy back. Naruto went on the diving board with Kiba. Hinata tenten and Neji went on the different water slides ,and Sasuke wait where did he go. I looked arond and saw a door close. "Hey you guys I'll be right back," I said walking to where the door closed. I opened the door to see Sasuke walking around. "Sasuke!," I yelled. He turned towards me. I walked up to him. "Where are you going the pools that way," I said pointing. "I tired I don't feel like swimming," he said. I put my hands on my hips. "How can you be tired you just woke up," I said. He shrugged. " I don't know I just am," he said. I sighed as he continued walking on. I ran up to him grabbing his arm pulling him outside. I pushed him in the water. Then I jumped in. Sasuke came up from the water and glared at me. I smiled innocently. He got up from the water and went on the diving board. I didn't really pay attention after that I decided to race tenten on the water slide. Then race everyone in a swimming contest. I sighed cause Sasuke was being a shikamaru and not participating. I began swimming backwards thinking why he might not want to participate. I then bumped into someone . I looked up to see it was Sasuke. I also noticed his ab's. I began starring. Before I knew it someone flicked me on my forhead. I noticed Sasuke was smirking. " It's not polite to stare," he said smirking. I blushed that he noticed my staring. I smiled to hide my embarrassment. I stopped swimming on my back to see Sasuke was swimming around. I got up from the pool and went to one of the highest diving boards. Everyone was starring at me. "Tsuki are you crazy that thing is to high!," Naruto yelled. I ignored naruto and jumped anyway. I was diving and made a big splash. Everyone was amazed. I ignored their amazement. I got back out of the pool and rapped myself with a towel. "Later you guys I'm going to the mall to go find a job," I said. They all looked at me confused. "Wait why do you need a job your rich," Naruto asked. I shook my head. "Nooo.. my parents are rich and plus I can't always ask them for money can I?," I said walking away. I walked back up the stairs to my room. And went into the bathroom. I took a warm shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my hair.  
  I came out looking like this:

  I left the bathroom entering my room. I saw everyone looking at me. "Bye! See you later!," I said running out my room down stairs. _I know worst host ever leaving everyone in my house while I'll leave to go somewhere but whatever._ I walked to my car and put on my seat belt. And drove to the mall. I barely saw any job I would like. Then I saw a job that paid _$45 a hour._ I walked in to be greeted by a brown haired woman she was kind of perky. "hello take a seat anywhere you like and we will get to you in a moment," she said. "Actually I was here for a job offer," I said. Suddenly that made her really happy. "Great you can start right away," she gleamed. I wasn't one to argue so I just went with it. She gave me my uniform and told me to take orders. I quickly went into the dressing room and changed into this:

  
  I walked out the dressing room and began taking order.  
  
  *A few hours later*  
  I was sick and tired of this job. All the guys kept trying to grab my ass and everyone kept starring at my boobies. This was going to be a long day because I work until midnight and it was only 5:36p.m. Then a familiar ravened haired boy walked in with his hands in his pockets. He sat at a table. I walked up to him. "Hello may I take your order," I said. He didn't look away from where he was starring. "Yeah I'll have a mocha latte," he said. "You know coffee isn't good for someone your age," I said smirking. He looked at me then his eyes widened. "T-tsuki.." Sasuke stuttered. "Yeah," I said smiling. He smirked, "nice outfit," he said. I sighed cause that's all the guys see when they see me in here. I rolled my eyes. "TSUKI! YOU HAVE ORDERS!!," The woman from before who happened to be the manager said. I sighed, "Coming,"I said. "So how is work coming along?," Sasuke asked smirking. "Every guy that enters stares and every girl that enters with them glares," I said. "So what will you have?," I asked. "Mocha latte," he said. I wrote it down and left.  
  
  *A few hour later*  
  I was about to leave when I saw Sasuke was leaving too. "Hey Sasuke you still never really answer my questioned," I said. He looked at me confused. "How did I make you smile," I said smiling.


	17. Konoha High 15

I was asking Sasuke why I made him smile. I could tell he was a little surprised at the question. A few seconds later he smirked," You'll find out later." he said smirking. I smiled because his smirk looked sexy. "Sooo... Tsuki you think my smirk looks sexy," Sasuke said of coarse smirking. "Wait!!! You heard that!!," I exclaimed while blushing. He nodded. I blushed darker. "W-well **_forget_** you heard that!," I exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head. "I never forget I anything. **_Never..._** " he said.   
_Dammit!!!!_  
  I stomped over to my car which surprisingly was near Sasuke's car. He chuckled behind me and I huffed. He waved bye to me and I stuck my tongue at him but waved bye anyway. He laughed at this. I rolled my eyes. And entered my car. I got a text. From Sasuke who was sitting in his car. It said  
  
 _Drive safe  
  from sexy smirk _  
  
  I glared playfully at him and he smirked.  
  I texted back   
  
_Whateva *Stick out tongue*  
  Bye! *Smile*_  
  
  
  He texted back saying  
 _Bye... *smirk*_  
  
  
  I sighed cause he was gonna torture me with his smirk.  
  I started my car and drove off to my house. I was greeted by my parents. Well... more like interrogated with questions. "Tsuki where were you me and your father were worried sick. Do you know what time it is. It's 1:49a.m." mom said aggrovated. I waited for her and dad to calm down before saying something. "I was at the mall and I got a job because I didn't want to keep asking over and over again for money from you guys. Now can I go to sleep I'm tired from working ten straight hours," I said, bluntly. My parents were shocked. "Oh darling you don't need a job and you can always ask us for money I don't want my little pumpkin to suffer by dealing with a job," dad said. Mom nodded in agreement. I smiled at them. "I know I just want to help provide for this family like you guys do," I said. "..... Fine.... If you really want to then you can keep the job ,but if it gets to bad for you don't hesitate to quit. Now go right on up to bed. You must be tired," mom said. I smiled at her and gave them both a hug before going on to my room. When I got to my room I took a quick shower changing into my Pjs and brushed my teeth. I got a texted from sasuke.   
  
_Hey Tsuki,  
  Me, Nami, and Naruto hanging  
  out tomorrow with a couple other people  
  want to come? *smirk*_  
  
  I sighed and texted  
  
 _Sure and are you gonna text smirk  
  after every text. _  
  
  He texted back saying  
  
 _I only text smirk to you BYE!!_  
  *smirk*  
  *Chuckle*   
  
  I giggled a little and texted good night to Sasuke  
  then fell asleep. 


	18. Konoha High 16

I woke up from the sound of my Tv. Wait I didn't turn on my Tv.  
  I opened my eyes to see Nami in my wheely chair watching sports while she is on my computer. "Nami what are you doing here and why are you on my laptop?," I asked. She said," I got bored of watching you sleep so I began watching porn." "What!?!," I exclaimed. She fell on the floor laughing. I glared at her and she laughed harder. "I'm just joking I was checking the scores for my team. I cannot afford to have them lose. And I also made a bet with Naruto if my team wins he needs to stop flirting with me and if I lose....," she looked away while saying this, "Me and you are going on a double date. You and Sasuke and Me and Naruto," she said with a nervous grin. I jumped on her strangling her. Not to tight to kill her ,but tight enough so she would get the message not to do that again. Next thing my door was kicked in and Naruto was there with his foot in the air. And Sasuke was there looking somewhere else. He stopped when he saw my hands around Nami throat. "Tsuki don't kill her!," Naruto exclaimed. "I'm not going to kill her.... yet," I said glaring at Nami. "Oh and guess what Nami. "MY TEAM WON!!," Naruto shouted. Me and Nami's eyes shought up. We both ran to the computer and saw he was right. I turned to Nami evilly. She got nervous.  You could feel the evil aura escaping me. "Now I'm gonna kill you!!!!," I shouted. I jumped on her Naruto and Sasuke trying to hold me back while Nami hid behind the rolling chair. I finally gave in and calmed down. I gave her on last glare. "Nami I'm not talking to you," I said. I walked to my drawers and grabbed out clothes to wear. Nami was crying anime tears and Naruto tried to cheer her up. Sasuke was laying on my bed looking through a book. "Sasuke how many times do I have to tell you STOP going through my song book!," I shouted. "Fine wait this ones about me," he said. I quickly ran up to him grabbing my book. I remeber when I couldn't sleep at my dorm and began writing songs. I don't know why I wrote one of Sasuke, but it's not really a love song because I'm not in love ,but if anyone read it they would think otherwise. I took my song book hiding it where he wouldn't get to it.   
  
**_Sasuke's POV_**  
  I wonder why she wrote about me. And I wonder what she wrote. I didn't get to read it but it seemed pretty secretive to her. Maybe a love song or maybe about my so called sexy smirk. Tsuki went to go take a shower. I wanted to know what she wrote ,but I don't think snooping would be a good idea.   
  
__**My POV**  
  Damn Sasuke  
  always snooping around where he shouldn't. Why do I even care it's not like I love him. Do I? No I can't I promised not to love. But.......  
  There is something about him but what? I stopped sulking under the water and actually began washing myself. I washed my hair then turned off the water. I made sure the door was looked. I dried myself off and changed into:

  
  
  
  I walked out. I saw Nami was only there. Nami was pleading for me to talk to here. I refused though. I walked down stairs to see Sasuke and Naruto waiting for me on the couch. I walked up to them and told them I was ready to go. I walked out to see Sasuke's car I got in the passenger seat and Saw Naruto and Nami sit in the back. Sasuke drove of course. I looked out the window until I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked to see Sasuke was smirking. He whispered his husky voice in my ear ,"Tsuki what was the song you wrote about me about." I sort of blushed but pushed it down. I shook my head cause words seemed to fail me. He smirked and turned away and began driving. I sighed looking out the window awaiting for the mall.


	19. Authors Note

I was running short on people so If you wanna be in my story  
  
  Tell me:  
  
  Name:  
  Gender:  
  Hair color:  
  Eye color:  
  Hair length:  
  Best and worst abitites:  
  who you wanna date _(May not come true cause I have plans about my story)_  
  Other:


	20. LUCKY WINNERS!!!

**CONGRADULATIONS!!!**  
  To every person that wanted to be in my book!  
  
  Congrates to:  
  Marina from Quotev  
  Akumu-DWMA's New Weapon from Quotev  
  Envy'sLovah01 from Quotev  
  Leilei-Chan/Leilani from Quotev  
  and  
  Imacookiefearme from quizilla  
  here are there info's  
  Goes in order

  
  Name: Ariana Takaide  
  Gender: girl  
  Hair color: blonde  
  Eye color: grey  
  Hair lenght: up to waist  
  Best abilities: very fast runner, dancing, plays the piano, acting  
  Worst abilities: she can be very aggresive sometimes  
  Other: She is rich, but isn't spoiled. She isn't a bitch. She is Tsuki's childhood friend.

  
  
  Name: aka ryuuzaki  
  Gender: girl  
  Hair color: red(just for irony)  
  Hair length: chin/shot  
  Best: can win almost any argument,   
  Worst: easily distracted and forgets easily

  
  Name: Akemi Suzuki  
  Gender: Girl  
  Hair color: Red  
  Eye color: Blue  
  Hair length: Up to waist or usually in a high ponytail  
  Best abilities: Dancing, writing, eating (lol), and archery.  
  Other: She has a puppy named Cobalion. She won 3 championships in art competitions. She can beat ANYONE in archery.

  
  
  Name~Sora Satomi  
  Gender~Female  
  Hair color~Dark brown mid~length  
  Eye color~Deep blue  
  Worst abiltiy~Cooking and hiding her feelings  
  Best ability~Sports,very smart,a good liar, and a very warm~hearted  
  Other~She lives on her own because her parents died in a car crash. But her parents were very wealthy so, she dose not live in a foster home. Her aunt visits her sometimes.  
  
  
  
  Name: Akari (given name)  
  Gender: female  
  Hair color: red but dyes it purple (dyed)  
  Eye color: light blue  
  Hair length: below shoulder  
  Best and worst abitites: nice, funny, silly, outgoing, good in langauges, hyper - overpotective of friends and family, not good in maths, gets into lots of fist fights (girls & BOYS)

(Before)

(After)


	21. Konoha High 17

 

Me, Nami,Naruto, and Sasuke are at the mall. We are looking around. Nami is still depressed that I won't talk to her. Im not even mad. I'm not mad cause I'm not going out with an ugly person. I mean it's Sasuke, but if anyone know then there will be alot of fights and alot of detentions. If he asks me I won't mind but whatever. "Tsuki how long are you gonna be mad at Nami," Naruto said worryly looking at Nami. I shrugged. "I'm not mad at her anymore," I said, Nami cheered. "But.. I'm still not talking to her," I said. Nami did an anime fall and started anime crying. I ignored it and began walking on. "Why are you still not talking to me?," Nami weeped. I motion for Sasuke to come here. He walked over. I whispered in his ear. Then Sasuke said this, "Tsuki said the reason she is not talking to you is that what you did was stupid and you have to learn your lesson. So by that she is not talking to you." "Wait he is your interpreter and how was it stupid it was just a bet I understand I should have asked you first, but how is it stupid," Nami said. I whispred into Sasuke's ear again. Then Sasuke said, "I'm not saying that" I huffed and simplified it fo him. Then he said, "Well apparently Tsuki says that you are technically selling yourself in a bet is prostitution or whatever," Sasuke said not caring. I sighed. "You make it sound dumb when you say it," I said, bluntly. Sasuke shrugged and began looking around. I sighed and he looked at me and smirked. I smiled as he turned away. Nami and Naruto looked at me confused. "Waaiiittt.... what's going on between you,"Nami asked. I whispered into Sasuke's ear for him to interrpret what I was saying ,but instead he said ," She think my smirk- "I didn't say that!," I interrupted him by pushing him. I was blushing madly. "You didn't say that, I must have miss heard then,"he said smirking at me while shrugging. I glared at him as he smirked. "I'm confused?," Naruto said stratching his head. "Don't worry about it nothing happened," I said. Naruto shrugged but Nami gave me a serious face. I quickly texted Sasuke telling him this:  
  
 _I promise if you tell them it's the end of your life_  
  
  Sasuke looked at me when he got the texted he smirked and  
  texted back  
  
 _Now why would I do that?_  
  
  I texted him back  
 _I'm warning you Sasuke_  
  
  He texted back saying   
_Fine... Whatever_  
  
  I glared at him and he smirked. Nami and Naruto looked confused as ever. We walked on. Then Naruto and Nami asked in unison "Do you two go out?." Me and Sasuke looked at eachother then said in unison. "No." I said it bluntly though. Naruto shrugged ,but I could tell Nami was still on the case. I ignored it though. I got a text.  
  
  It was from Sasuke it said  
  
 _You made it sound like going out with me is horrible_  
  
  I texted back saying  
  
 _It would_  
  
  I got an immediate text back saying  
  
 _How? :(_  
  
  Then I texted back  
  
 _It nothing against you it's just if  
  I went out with you then all your fangirls  
  will wanna fight me and I would be the one  
  getting detention for kicking there ass_  
  
  He chuckled at the text and texted back  
  
 _I dought it I think most of my fangirls are scared of you  
  ,so I dought they would want to fight you._  
  
  I texted back  
  
 _True but they would they to find a way to get me in trouble_  
  
  he texted back saying   
  
_True_  
  
  I put my phone away and noticed Nami was trying looking over  
  Sasuke's shoulder. "Nami your nosy," I said, bluntly. Nami looked at me and began cheering. I looked at her confused. "SHE FINALLY TALKED TO ME!,"Nami yelled. I facepalmed myself. "Dammit," I said to myself. Nami hugged me tightly that I thought I was going to break my bones. I sighed and said ,"You're breaking my bones." She quickly let go and had a big grin on her face. "Yeah.. um.... sorry about what I did," she said smiling. I couldn't help but smile at her. She grinned bigger at my smile. "Um... Tsuki... does that mean your coming then....." Naruto asked. I began to think for a second should I or should I not. Then I remembered if people find out Sakura would get mad and I love getting Sakura mad. "Sure why not," I said smiling. I could tell that Sasuke was shocked ,but a smirk appeared on his face. I got another text from sasuke. It said:  
  
 _What made you change your mind?_  
  
  I texted back saying  
  
 _Sakura_  
  
  he texted back with a symbol  
  
 _?_  
  
  I texted back explaining  
  
 _You see Sakura hates me and doesn't like me near you  
  and when I'm near you she gets mad and I LOVE getting her mad_  
  *evil grin*  
  
  Sasuke texted back  
  
 _your evil you know_  
  
  I texted back saying  
  
 _Thanks I know_  
  
  I looked back at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes at me.  
  "Don't worry Sasuke know one will find out, but if they do you might wanna hide from my fanboys," I said smirking.  
  
  "Ditto," he said.  
  
  "SASUKE YOU HAVE FANBOYS!," Naruto yelled.  
  I burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at naruto bonking him on the head. "NO BAKA! I have fangirls!," he said. As soon as he said that most of the girls in the mall came running at him. Sasuke was now crowded around girls. Fangirls that is. I sighed and began bugging my way through the clouds. I got alot of glares from girls. Nami was behind me and Sasuke was up there with sasuke. "Nami are you still there,"I asked. Nami yelled yes above all the yelling and screaming of the fangirls. Me and her saw that he was being annoyed by fangirl. Some trying to steal kisses and other trying to flirt and others just going crazy by screaming. Me and Nami walked up to him guarding him. I got alot of glares. while Nami got alot of glares too cause she was rotecting Naruto who also had some fangirls. But..... not as much as Sasuke. I looked at Nami and she nodded. " ** _SHUT UP!!!!!_** ," Nami and I both yelled. The screaming stopped. Now they were all glaring at Nami and I. "Could you all go away you are giving us a headache," I said bluntly. "How bout you go away and leave that cute hunk behind you come with us," one of the girls said. I then got an idea. "How about an auction," I said Nami looked at me confused. Sasuke glared at me and Naruto looked scared. I gave them all an evil smirk. Nami got the idea quick. "Do I hear $100?,"I said. That's when the bitting began.  
  
  "$100"  
  "I got $500"  
  "I got $595"  
  "1000!"  
  "1075"  
  "10,075  
  "$10,075 going once twice and sold," I said. Sasuke was shocked. I smirked at him. The girl came up with the money glarring at me and shoving me out the way while giving me the money. She jumped on Sasuke. Sasuke didn't catch her though causing her to drop on the floor I was trying to hold in my laughter, but she noticed glarring at me. I gave Nami the money and she ran knowing my plan. She grabbed Naruto and ran to the car. I pushed.....well more like pride the girl off him. "What?!," The girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. I motioned behind my back telling Sasuke to walk away. He slowly backed up but was stopped by the girls surrounding us. "I payed money for him and I will have him," she exclaimed. I smirked. I looked around and saw the girls were planning on jumping us. I walked over to Sasuke and told him that. I stood in front of him and got into a fighting stance. "Then why don't you fight me for him," I said.  
  
  Sasuke was surprised then smirked nowing I could kick their ass. They all charged for me. Where the hell is security when you need it.  
  I kicked one in the face five in the stomache. Two in the chest and the rest of them retreated. I looked at Sasuke he was sitting down at a coffee shop. I sweat dropped. Was he over there this whole time I was fighting. I walked over there and saw Sasuke drinking a latte. "Sasuke didn't I tell you those things are bad for you,"I said. He looked at me and smirked. "What are you my mom," he said. I glared at him playfully. He chuckled. "You owe me," I said. He shook his head. "What!?! I just fought off a whole bunch of fangirls," I said. "That's true but I did waymore for you today," he said. "Well first I was part of your auction, I kept your secret on how you thought my smirk was sexy, and I bought you a chocolate smoothie," he said handing me a smoothie. "So actually you owe me," he said. I sighed I should have never brougt it up. "What do you want me to do," I said. He smirked. "I want you to sing that song you wrote about me," he said. I sighed. "Fine...," I said sighing. He smirked at me. Then I noticed I was being pulled off somewhere. "Sasuke where are we going," I said. I remebered you left Naruto and Nami with the money,"he said. My eyes widened. "Crap!...," I exclaimed. I began running on my own. We were both sprinting now and noticed Sasuke's car was gone and so was Naruto an Nami. I quickly called Nami.  
  
  "Hello," Nami answered.  
  "Where are you two! And where is Sasuke's car!," I exclaimed.  
  "We got bored and are going to Sasuke's house," she said.  
  "I'M GOING TO **_KILL YOU!!_** ," I exclaimed. The phone was snatched out of my hand. "Naruto better not be driving my car!," Sasuke yelled in my phone. "....ooops," Nami said. "NAMI! YOU AND NARUTO ARE DEAD!," He yelled. I flinched at his anger. I snatched my phone back. "Nami you and Naruto are both __**DEAD** to me," I said hanging up the phone. I noticed Sasuke was starting to walk to his house. I walked up to him and we started walking. "Sasuke how long have you known Naruto," I said. He looked at me and said, "Since I was five what about you and Nami," he asked. "Since  
  Pre-K," I said. He smirked and said, "She talks about you guys alot when playing football." I smiled. "Yeah I know when we were little me and Nami had eachothers back. And I still don't know how I put up with her. I just can never stay mad at her," I said. I saw sasuke look up at the stars. "Yeah eversince Naruto's parents died my family and I took him in and we cared for him until he could live on his own, but once again he burnt down his house in another party," he explained. "I still don't know how I put up with that idiot," he said looking at the smile on my face. Now I realized he isn't just a flirt. He has feelings ,and is carring ,but he never shows it why? Maybe he is just held back by something like me. I think I actually like him. Sasuke what makes you so different. I was nugded to the side. It snapped me out of my thought. I looked at Sasuke to see he has a smirked on his face. "We're here," he said pointing. I looked at what he was pointing at and it was my house. "What I thought we were going to your house to get your car," I said. "Yeah ,but your house is closer and I remembered you still have to sing me that song," he said. I sighed in the thought of him hearing that song. He smirked pulling me to my house. I opened the door. "Mom and Dad I'm home and I have company," I said. My dad came down the steps. "Hello darling this must be one of your friends from school right?," he said. I nodded. "Yeah we'll be up in my room okay," I said bluntly. "Wait you two in the room alone," he said. "No way not gonna happen!," he exclaimed. "Mom! Dad is having perverted thoughts again!," I shouted. My mom came sprinting down the steps in heels. Just to slap my father. ""I was not having perverted thoughts!," my dad yelled. "Yeah you were. You thought me and Sasuke were going to do something nasty in my room while we were alone," I said bluntly. Dad glared at me for knowing him so well. "Go ahead sweatheart you and your can go upstairs I will deal with your father," Mom said. I noticed Sasuke left me to go to my room while I was arguing with my parents. I walked up to my room. Sasuke was lying in my bed reading my song book. "Why are you so nosy!?," I exclaimed. He looked up from the book and smirked at me. "Hey Tsuki what happened to that song you wrote about me it's not here anymore," Sasuke asked. " I knew you would try snooping through my song book again so this time I hid it," I explained. I went into my closet took out a paper from my jeans pocket. I came out with my guitar, the song and a change of clothes in my hands. I went to the bathroom and changed into a blue tank top and a blue shorts. I walked out with my guitar in hand:

  
  I walked on the bed to see sasuke starring at me. A smirk crossed his face.  
  I sat on the bed next to him. I sighed one last time. And began singing.  


[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=MX8OLV_5Rg8](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=MX8OLV_5Rg8)

  
  I finished singing and Sasuke was starring at me he was smiling at me. He looked cute whe he smiled he looked like a child.

  
  
  I smiled at him. "You many have a nice smirk ,but your smile even better," I said. Sasuke looked at me and I looked at him. He began leaning forward. My body began acting on its on cause I was leaning forward too. We ended up kissing. He licked the bottom of my lip for entrance, but before I could do anything my door burst open. I quickly pushed Sasuke off my bed and he fell on the floor. My dad walked in the room ," What are you two doing!?," Dad yelled. I simply lied-ish, "I was singing." "Yes but why is he on the floor," dad asked. I looked at Sasuke he was getting up from the floor. "Simple he fell asleep when I was singing ,and fell off the bed," I lied. "who bought you those clothes!," Dad said freaking out. I looked at what I was wearing and I remebered I was wearing shorts. "Mom bought these for me and why are you in my room asking me all these questions. Do you want me to get mom!," I said putting my hand on my hip. He flinched when I mentioned mom. "N-no nevermind I came here to tell you that some more of your friends are here," dad said. "Okay, thanks dad just tell them to come up," I said. My dad nodded. "Oh do you and your friends want some snacks or dessert," dad asked. I nodded. "Okay I will have Kurona bring it up for you," Dad said leaving. I noticed Sasuke was starring at the stars from my balcony. My door was once again bust open by Nami, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Itachi, fish boy, Deidara, and a red haired guy with brown eyes. "Tsuki where have you been!?! I've been so worried!," Nami yelled hugging me. "Nami I'm still gonna kill you," I said to her bluntly. She let go and began apologizing. I smirked at her cause if she hadn't done what she did. I would have never kissed Sasuke. I was happy. I jumped on Nami hugging her. She looked at me confused. "Wait.. why are you so happy?," Nami asked. I can't be happy," I said. "NO! Who did you kill," she asked me. I laughed at her then realized there were confused faces. Who's that's," I whispered to Nami. "Oh that guy is Sasori," I said. "Hey fish head," I said to Kisame. He glared at me. "Stop calling me that!," He yelled. "Hey Deidara, Itachi, Sasori what are you guys doing here," I said. "Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame, came here cause they messed up their nails and I came cause I heard from Nami Sasuke was here." Itachi said. I nodded in understandment. "But.. why is Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto doing here," I asked. "Well Naruto is here cause he needs to apologize for leaving him here. And they are here cause I got bored. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in Kurona," I said. Kurona opened the door with chips and dumplings. There was enough for everyone. "Here are the snacks lady Tsuki," she said. I took them and set it on the table. Everyone began digging in. Kurona left the room. Then my door burst open again everyone frozed in there place. Then I saw the wicked bitch of the west. "Sakura what are you doing in my room," I said. She glared at me. "Me and my girls came here for Sasuke and also I came to pick a fight with you for not listening to what I said by not leaving Sasuke alone," she said. I laughed at her. "I'm not going to let you ruinmy good mood," I said, smiling. "Is it that or are you just scared," Ino said behind sakura. high fiving karin. I was smiling but got an anime vein on my head. "You guys are ruining my happy mood," I said. I looked at everyone and noticed they were enjoying the show by eating but still focusing on what we were saying. I looked and saw Sasuke was smirking as always. "Just don't come near sasuke and we won't have to hurt you," she said poking me in my well developed chest. That's when I snapped. I began laughing in angre. "You're coming into my house and disrespecting me. Ha that's funny," I said. "Stop laughing its n- **_SHUT UP!_** I am talking. You pushed me to far I told you and your little fangirl girl group to leave me alone now we are gonna fight!," I interrupted her getting in my fighting stance. Nami eye's widened, She knew that fighting stances too well. She ran up to me and held me back. "Nami let me go I'm gonna let this bitch learn respect," I said. then soon enough I was punched in the stomach. I looked and saw Sakura was smirking. I smirked back pulling Sakura's arm.She fell torwards me and I backed slapped her. Sakura looked like she was about to cry. "Learn some respect and people might respect you bitch," I said with my hands on my hips. She looked at me glarring and ran out of my room. I looked back and everyone was in shock. "Everyone get out I'm not happy. Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara I will do your nails tomorrow at Itachi's house after school. And Everyone else I will see you at school. Everyone left well except Sasuke. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes. "You gonna be alright," he said. "Yeah I'm a be fine," I said. He smirked at me and whispered in my ear ," Good cause I don't want you to be mad on our date. Then he kissed me. I was surprised ,but still kissed back. He parted and smirked. "Good night," he said leaving.  
  "Wait..... what just happened," I said to myself. I looked at the clock and it was 11:36p.m. I layed on my bed and fell asleep thinking about what happened tonight.


	22. Konoha high 18

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I woke up even though I barely got any sleep last night. I kept thinking what all happened last night. Sasuke kissed me twice and I beat Sakura up. And now me and Sasuke are going on a double date. "Uhh... Fuck you highschool," I said to myself. I got up from my bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was _8:38_ I went to my closet took out some clothes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower and washed my hair. I wrapped a towel around myself and dryed me hair. I changed into my school uniform and grabbed my bag and left to my car. I drove off to school parking in the far back like usual. I walked to my locker and saw Nami and Naruto talking. "Hey Nami, " I said waving at her. Nami ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "Crushing..... bones.....," I said. She immediately let go. So what happened between you and Sasuke last night night," Nami asked. My face light up but I quickly turned to my original color. "Nothing why?," I asked. "What do you mean nothing, After everyone left Sasuke was still in the room with you," she said with an evil smirk. I noticed Naruto was looking at me with a grin. "Hi Naruto," I said completely ignoring Nami. "Hi Tsuki just to let you know the double date is on Saturday. Nami should give you the details about it later," Naruto said walking away. "Nami where is the date going to be," I asked. "I might tell you only if you tell me what happened last night," she said. I glared at her but said," Okay all we did was kiss twice now tell me," I said. I looked at Nami and she gleamed. I sighed. "Tsuki do you know what this means," she gleamed. Yeah it means you have to tell me where the date is," I said. She frowned at me. "Nooo Tsuki it means he likes you," she said. "Why does everyone keep saying that," I said. "Cause it's true and .... wait who else said it's true," she asked. "Tenten and Hinata," I said. "They told you and you still don't think so," she said. " Yes Nami. Could you tell me already." I said. Nami looked at me then smiled. "It's at your favorite restuarant," she said. My face lit up and I was very happy. "Really?," I asked. She nodded. I was so happy you could see gleam in my eyes. Then the bell rang anouncing that me and Nami were late for class. I glared at Nami. "You made me late for class," I said. "You have weird mood swings," Nami said. I rolled my eyes at her. I walked into class. "Mrs.Minako why are you late for class," Mr.Yamoto said. "We have a pass," Nami said. Holding out a piece of paper with a forged signiture of a doctors note," she said. I walked towards my desk. "Okay you two may take your seats," he said. I sat in my normal spot behind Nami and infront of Sasuke. "Okay class today we will be doing chemical testing," Mr. Yamoto said. I groaned cause normally when stuff like this happens Nami always messes it up. "I will be choosing your partners, but first I have some information on some new students. Come in plaese," Mr. Yamoto said. Five girls walked in the room. And two of them both me and Nami knew. I looked at Nami with gleam in my eyes she did the same to me. We both ran up to the girl and hugged her. The girl wasn't surprised she was actually hugging back. "OMG! It's Ariana," Me and Nami both screamed. Ariana's eyes widened. "Nami, Tsuki is that you," she asked. "Well duh," Nami said. A cough came from mister Yamoto. We three looked at him. Then we noticed we were still in class. We sweat dropped. "Uhhhh.... It is exactly what it looks like," Nami said. _(If you watch family guy you will get the joke)_   "Please just take your seats so we can proceed with the introduction," he said. "Before we do that we have to say hi to my cousin," I said ponting to another new girl. Me and Nami smiled. "Hi cousin! How you been," I said. Nami was hugging Sora my cousin tightly. "Nami let her go you are going to kill her," I said. Nami let go and we noticed the teacher had an anime vein and that the class was just starring in confusement. I sweat dropped and whispered to both Nami, Sora, and Ariana. "I think me and Nami should take our seats before the teacher yells at us," I whispered. They nodded. Me and Nami walked back to our seats to get some stares but mosty glares. "Okay now that that is over please introduce yourself," Mr. Yamoto said. "Hi I'm Ariana, I'm Sora, I'm Aka, I'm Akemi, and I'm Akari," The girls introduced. "Okay take a seat anywhere. And we will begin our lesson. The girls took some seats. Ariana and Sora sat near me and Nami. "Okay class like I said before me an- "Sorry I'm late teach I got lost around school," a guys voice said. I turned and my eyes widened then it turned into hatred. "Oh yes you must be Yumi the other new student," Mr. Yamoto said. Take a seat anywhere," Mr. Yamoto said. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped at me. He smirked when he saw me. I huffed in annoance. He walked over and sat in the seat on my front left. Damn the bastard.   
_(That's Yumi the bastard that cheated on Tsuki and used her for money and   now he is in her class)_

  
  "Okay class as I was once again saying we are doing chemical mixers and now I will give you all partners and instruction on what to do," Mr. Yamoto said.  
  "The partnering wil be  
 _Aka~Kankuro   Akemi~Kiba   Akari~Shikamaru   Sora~Gaara   Tenten~Neji   Hinata~Ariana   Karin~Ino   Tsuki~Sasuke   Sakura~Yumi"_  
I noticed Sasuke smirked I rolled my eyes. okay now go and sit with your partners, and I will bring each set of partners an instruction sheet. I didn't feel like moving after I saw Yumi's face I was angry and discusted. I noticed Sasuke walking over to me. He sat down next to me and said, "Hey Tsuki you okay," he asked noticing I was mad. "No....," I said. "What happened," he asked. I looked at the new boy, "Sasuke you remember what I told you about that guy who was using me. That's the bastard," I said not even looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the new boy. He turned back to me with sorrow in his eyes. He was about to say something when Mr.Yamoto came to us with an instruction sheet. I grabbed it. I looked it over and I knew how to do this already. Sasuke took the paper from me and began the experiment.  
  *5 minutes into the experiment*  
  Me and Sasuke were already done with the experiment. Actually we were the only ones done. I was so annoyed cause all Yumi was doing was starring at me. Sasuke noticed it. He sighed. "Tsuki I'm bored sing me another song," Sasuke said with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I got a quick text from Nami. "Hey Tsuki I can't believe that bastard has the descency to show his face here. I want to kick his ass so bad," It read.  
  I texted back saying   
_I know right ,but make sure you tell Ariana what happened cause she left before we broke up._  
  Nami looked back at me and nodded.  
  I got a text from Sasuke which was weird since he was sitting next to me  
  It said:  
 _I don't think you should be texting in class._  
  I looked up and smirked at Sasuke. He was smirking and said, "Tsuki you can draw well right?" I nodded. He smirked again. "Draw me," he said. I looked at him, and couldn't help ,but smile. I got another text from Nami. I said:  
 _Stop flirting_  
  Sasuke saw the text and looked at Nami. I also looked at her. I noticed she was smirking at us evilly. "Nami you have a perverted mind," I said bluntly. Nami turned back around to see Naruto was finishing the chemical. **_BOOM!_**  
  I noticed Nami and Naruto's chemical mixers blew up. Everyone in the class was painted in blue. "NAMI AND NARUTO YOU TWO ARE GOING TO COME AFTER CLASS AND CLEAN THIS CLASS ROOM!!! Since you did this school will be closed for today so everyone go back to your dorms. I was walking to my dorm when I was stopped by the bastard, Yumi. "Hey Tsuki," the bastard said. I ignored him and walked on to my dorm. My arm was pulled back. "Tsuki do you still hate me after all these years. I actually moved here to get you back,"he said. "If you don't let go of me in the next three damn second your hand will be seperated from the rest of you body," I said angrily annoyed. He let go of me. "Tsuki could you at least talk to me. Look I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know why I slept with that girl," he said. "Woah woah woah you slept with her," I said angrily. He sighed and nodded. "Hey Tsuki," Sasuke said walking over to me and Yumi. I looked at him then smiled. "Hi Sasuke," I said. "You wanna come to the mall with me, Nami, and Naruto," he asked not payinng attention to Yumi. "Sure I have to pick out an outfit anyway for Saturday," I said. He nodded. I was walking off but I was pulled back. Yuma whispered into my ear and said, "I won't give you up so easily." I was annoyed and slapped him **_Hard!_**   I looked back at Sasuke and walked back to him. He was waiting with Nami and Naruto. "Nami aren't you and Naruto suppose to be cleaning?" I asked. "Maybe." Chie said with a smirk. Whatever."I think I should shower first if I don't the blue paint won't come off," I said. Sasuke, Nami, and Naruto nodded. Us four walked to our dorm and went to take a shower. Everyone did the same. I came out and changed into this: 

  
 _(I know sexy right well Tsuki's mom bought Tsuki a whole bunch of clothes ,and Tsuki promised to wear them)_  
  I walked out to see Sasuke was buttoning his shirt. "Sasuke why are you in the girls room," I asked. he looked at me. He smirked. "Cause I can," he said. "I don't think boys are allowed in the girls room," I said. He smirked. "And who made that rule," he said. "I did," I said. Sasuke walked up to me. I don't think that is an appropriate outfit to wear for the mall. You're showing too much," he said smirking. "I don't usually wear these clothes ,but my mom is giving me some of her clothes and I promised her I would wear them," I said. He looked at me. "But what would your dad say if he saw you wearing this," Sasuke said looking me up and down. "Well first he would find the people who made the outfit. Murder them then burn the outfit," I said. "I think your dad is over protective," Sasuke says. "Yeh ,but I like this outfit I look professionally sexy," I said smirking. Sasuke leaned in whispering in my ear ," damn right about that." I blushed. "P-pervert," I stuttered. Sasuke smirked. "No you're just overly attractive," he said. I blushed redder. "Flirt," I muttered. He smirked at me. He laid on my bed. Lookig at the cieling. _(Remember we are in the school dorm not my house)_   The door opened to see Nami she was wearing this:

  With some black shorts. She looked at me and saw what I was wearing. She quickly ran out the room and came back with a sterio. She then played this song.  
 _(This song is I'm to sexy by Right said fred)_   I'm Too Sexy   Right Said Fred  

 

I'm too sexy for my love

too sexy for mylove

  Love's going to leave me

 I'm too sexy for my shirt 

too sexy formy shirt 

  So sexy it hurts   

And I'm too sexy for Milan

too sexy for Milan 

  New York and Japan

 And I'm too sexy for your party

  Too sexyfor your party  

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what Imean 

  And I do my little turn on the catwalk 

  Yeah on the catwalk on thecatwalk yeah  

I do my little turn on the catwalk

 I'm too sexy for mycar 

too sexy for my car 

  Too sexy by far  

And I'm too sexy for my hat  

Toosexy for my hat 

what do you think about that

 

I'm a model you know what Imean 

  And I do my little turn on the catwalk   

Yeah on the catwalk on thecatwalk yeah  

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy formy too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what Imean 

  And I do my little turn on the catwalk 

  Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy formy cat 

too sexy for my cat   

Poor pussy poor pussy cat  

I'm too sexy for mylove 

too sexy for my love   

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

  
  I looked at Nami. "You were suppose to strip for Sasuke," Nami said. I glared at her. She smirked evilly. "Hey Tsuki I've been seeing around school that there are flyers saying we are having a halloween party soon," Nami said. I shrugged and said," so." "Well they are saying around school that there will be some sign up for entertainment. Maybe Me, you, Hinata, and Tenten should join up and sing a couple of songs. I already asked tenten and Hinata they were cool with it," Nami asked. I looked at Sasuke and noticed he was smirking. "Yeah Tsuki you should go for it," Sasuke said. I sighed ," I don't know maybe," I said. Naruto came through the door. "What are you guys still doing here we are supposed to be at..... Nice clothes," Naruto said pointing at me. I sweat dropped. "We are supposed to be at the mall," naruto complained focusing on what he was saying before. We all nodded and walked out the door. I got so many stares from boys that I could swear there eyes would pop out. Sasuke nudged me to the side. "I told you so," Sasuke smirked. "Well you did say I was attractive," I said smirking back. I could see Sasuke turn a little red by blushing ,but smirked trying to hide it. Naruto looked at us confused. And Nami was looking at us wit a devious and evil smirk. We all got in Sasuke's car. Me in the front and Nami and Naruto in the back. Sasuke was driving. I was daydreaming about everything that happened in my life. It was like it was going in slow motion. First it was when I was hurt with that bastard second is when I met Naruto and Sasuke and Kiba. Third is when I fought Sakura. fourth is when that bastard, Yumi returned and Fifth..... fifth is when I kissed Sasuke. I didn't know what else to think ,but that I like him no..... I loved him and I also knew Highschool with all my friends will be an awesome and complicated year. But I knew it was gonna awesome. I was nugded in the side and that caused me to snap out of thought. I looked up to see Sasuke. "We're here," Sasuke said. I looked around and saw Naruto and Nami were already out the car. "Come on slow pokes it will  be a hundred years at this rate when you guys reach the mall," Nami joked. "Nami shut up you were never good in math," I said. She playfully glared at me. I got out the car and walked up to them. Sasuke got out the car too and was walking beside me. We looked around the mall to see what we could find to wear to the double date. That's when I saw the perfected outfit. I ran in the store and purchased it. Nami and them came running in after. I hid my outfit from them. It was in a bag. "Nami what did you buy," Naruto asked. "My outfit for the double date,duh," I said. Naruto rolled his eyes ,but grinned. "Can we see this time last time you didn't let us see your swim suit at least let us know what you are wearing on the double date," Nami asked. I sighed. "Fine everyone can see except for Sasuke," I said. "Why?," he asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause your my double date you are supposed to be surprised," I said. He smirked at me. I walked into the dressing room and changed and here is how I looked.  
  
  I motioned for Naruto and Nami to come in. They sceamed in joy I smiled. I changed back into my original outfit and walked out the dressing room. Nami and Naruto were bragging to Sasuke on how sexy I looked. 


	23. Konoha high 19

I walked up to them. "Naruto Nami stop bragging," I said. They both grinned at me. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. "I look forward in seeing your outfit," Sasuke said. "So where are we gonna go next?," Nami asked. "how about the food court cause I'm hungry," I said. "Nooo.. Tsuki did you already forget that you said we would go to that new laser tag place that just opened up," Nami said. "I don't remember that," I said. "I asked one of you guys so we are going," Nami said. "Well how about you guys go and I will meet up with you guys later," I said. "Nooo you have to be supervised just in case you are about to kill some one," Nami said. "Stop acting like my mom!," I yelled. "See that's what I mean smebody has to watch you and that temper of yours,"Nami said. "Since when are you my mom?," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Since now. So someone here has to watch you," she said. "Not me I been dying to play that new laser game," Naruto said. Nami smirked cause I knew she planned this. "Fine I guess that just leaves Sasuke to watch you," she said. "Nami I'm 15 going on to sixteen pretty soon tell me again why I need a baby sitter (LOL XD)," I said with my hands on my hips. "You maybe 15 but your temper is one of a 5 year olds," she said. "Nami I hate that you act like mom," I said. She smirked. "Whatever bye me and Naruto have to get there before they close," she said. Nami walked over to me whispering in my ear, "Have fun," she said. I glared at her. "Nami be lucky I'm your friend or you would be dead by now," I said. "Sasuke you are doing a bad job of babysitting she already lost her temper," Nami said. Sasuke shrugged. "Don't worry Nami I haven't even lost 10% of my temper yet," I said. She smirked and walked away with Naruto. I sighed cause they don't trust me alone.  
  I turned around to see Sasuke already left me to go to the food court. I ran to catch up with him. "Sasuke can't you wait?," I said. "Sure I can ,but I won't," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. We ended up at the food court. "Sasuke you don't like sweets?," I asked. "Yeah why," he asked. "Well no wonder your always sour," I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me. "I heard that before," he said. I smirked. We finally made it to the food court. "So what do you wanna eat," Sasuke said. I shrugged and looked around. Sasuke nudged me. "Hey how about there," he said pointing. I gleamed cause it was a place that served "CHOCOLATE MOUSSE!," I exclaimed. I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him there. "You must really like Chocolate mousse don't you?," Sasuke asked smirking. I smiled and nodded. "I love chocolate mousse it was always my favorite dessert," I said. He smirked, "I see why you need a baby sitter." Sasuke said. "Whatever I just know I'm having that," I said. I walked up to the counter. "Um may I have two chocolate mousses," I said. "Two?," Sasuke asked raising a eyebrow. "Yeah I know you don't like sweets ,but I think you should at least try it and if you don't like it or you can give it to me," I said smiling. "I'm not eating that," Sasuke said. "Yes you are,"I said. I sat at one of the tables and Sasuke sat across from me. They brought our chocolate mousse and put it on the table.  
  
  I grabbed a spoon and noticed Sasuke poking it with the spoon. I sweat dropped. "Sasuke just taste it," I said taking a spoon of my mousse. "I'm not eating this,"Sasuke said looking at me with bored eyes. "You are not leaving until you take a bite of it," I said. "I thought I was the baby sitter since when did you give me orders," he said. "I just don't see how a person could not like chocolate mousse," I said taking another bite. "well whatever, but I'm not eating that," Sasuke said. "I will force," I said. He looked at me. "I won't eat that no matter what you do. I got up and sat beside him. I took a spoon of Sasuke's mousse and put near his mouth. "Open," I said. He shook his head. I pinched his nose so he couldn't breath. He eventually opened his mouth for air and that is when I shoved the spoon in his mouth. "Swallow," I said. Sasuke swallowed and huffed. I let go of his nose and said, "Now that wasn't so hard was it," I said. Sasuke glared at me. I smirked. I got up from the seat, but was pulled back down. I looked and saw Sasuke was smirking. "You are in punishment no more mousse for you," he said. He took my mousse and through it away. I was in shock. "MY MOUSSE!!!," I shouted. Sasuke smirked. I glared at Sasuke. "Worst babysitter ever!," I exclaimed. I noticed Sasuke's mousse was still on the table. I saw Sasuke texting. I quickly grabbed it and ate it. Sasuke looked up at me and smirked. He licked the side of my lip. "You have chocolate in the corner of you lip," Sasuke whispered seductively. I blushed. "But... but.. you don't even like chocolate!," I exclaimed. "Well your lips I would do anything for," Sasuke said. He smirked when he saw my blush. I smirked. "I'll remember that the next time you won't eat you sweets," I said. He looked at me and smirked. "I think we should go back to Nami and Naruto they said they are at Candyland now," Sasuke said. I grabbed his phone and text Nami to get me ten of everything. Sasuke took his phone back. I got up then saw my favorite game place. "THE ARCADE!," I exclaimed. I grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling Sasuke there. "Tsuki wait!,"Sasuke exclaimd. I stopped and he looked at me. "Where are we going," he asked. I pointed to the arcade jumping up and down. "I don't think you should be jumping up and down in that outfit," Sasuke said looking away. I looked and noticed my skirt was showing a little of my sky blue panties. I fixed my skirt and noticed Sasuke looking away with a blush on his face. I grabbed his arm, "TO THE ARCADE!!!," I exclaimed running there pulling Sasuke


	24. Konoha high 20

I was pulling Sasuke to the arcade. We finally reached the arcade. "Come on   
Sasuke ou to slow," I said. Sasuke walked up to me. "You are way too hyper," he   
said. "Whatever I just wanna have fun," I said. I saw some familiar face from   
before. "Hey Sasuke isn't that Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame playing DDR3," I said   
pointing. He looked and said, " Yeah." "Come on I wanna annoy Kisame," I said   
smirking. He smirked back. "Hey FISH FACE!!," I yelled. I could have sworn I   
heard groan. Kisame glared at me. "Hey Tsuki what happened to doing my nails,"   
Deidara said. I groaned scratching the back of my head. "I forgot," I said. I   
noticed Tobi was beating Kisame in DDR3. I smirked. "Do I get paid for my job,"   
I said. "No," deidara said. "I'm not working for free," I said. "Wait you work   
for them," Sasuke asked. "Yeah I'm there personal nail painter," I said. "Well   
how about I pay you $5 for each person nails you do?," Deidara said. "I have a   
better idea. If I can beat all three of you in DDR3 then I $50 bucks for each   
persons nails," I said. "Your on ,but no one can ever beat tobi he is a fanboy   
when it comes to DDR3." Deidara said. Kisame finally lost to Tobi. I stepped on   
the dance mat."Okay so who is first," I asked. Kisame went on first. I played   
Beat it by Michael Jackson on expert.  
Kisame also chose expert. We started I   
began to do the moves on the screen they were quite easy ,but I could tell   
Kisame had a hard time. I wasn't even looking at the sreen, and I was doing   
perfect. WINNER! I turner back to the sreen to see that I won. Kisame growled   
and sat back down. "Whose next," I said. Tobi came to where I was. "Now it's   
TobiStar time!," Tobi exclaimed.  
*Five minutes later*  
"I LOST!!," Tobi   
exclaimed. "Next is you Deidara," I said smirking at him. "No way I know if Tobi   
couldn't beat yo then I won't be able to beat you," He said. "But I have to beat   
the three of you not just two," I said. "The bet was three," I said. "Then have   
Sasuke do it," Deidara said. I shrugged. "Whatever it's if he wants to," I said.   
I looked at Sasuke and he was walking on up here. He entered his name. S.S?   
"Wait you S.S? the one who beat my score on my DDR3 at home," I asked. He   
nodded. "Well what does S.S. stand for. He smirked and whispered into my ear, "   
Sexy smirk" I facepalmed myself ,but I blushed slightly. "I should have never   
asked," I said. "But just cause you beat my score at home don't think you will   
win," I said. He smirked at me. "Since I'm in this I think I should profeit from   
this too," Sasuke said. "Sure what is the deal?," I asked. He smirked. "If I win   
we go on a date just me and you," he whispered seductivly in my ear. "fine ,but   
if I win you have to write and sing me a song," I said. He smirked, and we   
noticed Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara were all waiting impatiently. I let Sasuke   
pick the song this time. He picked some fast song and we both chose   
expert.  
*A couple of minutes later*  
" I LOST!!," I shoughted. Sasuke smirked.  
He whispered in my ear ,"Cant wait for our date." I blushed a dark   
red, "flirt...," I muttered. He chuckled and said," Come on Tsuki we have to   
meet Naruto and at the car and they said they have your candy you wanted,"   
Sasuke said waking away. I gleamed, "Candy!," I gleamed as we walked to the car.   
Tsuki I will never under stand how you can eat so many sweats and still have   
that figure," Sasuke said. I smirked. "sweets is a girls best friend," I said.   
"I thought girls don't eat things with fat in them," Sasuke asked. Everything   
has fat in them and candy doesn't technically make you fat they make you hyper   
and give you big thighs," I said. Sasuke smirked, "Smarty pants." he said   
smirking. I rolled my eyes. "So where exactly are we going for our date?," I   
asked. He stopped and walked towards me his face was a few inches away from   
mine. "It's a surprise," he said. I sweat dropped. "We'll I guess I have to by   
another outfit later," I said. He looked at me and smirked, "You could wear what   
you're wearing now," He said smirking. "perve," I muttered. He smirked. "No it's   
just like you said you look professionally sexy," he said. I blushed, but turned   
away crossing my arms over my chest. We were finally at the car and noticed   
Naruto and Nami had fallen asleep in the back seat. I got in the passenger seat   
and Sasuke in the driver's seat. "Sasuke what time is it?," I asked. He looked   
at his phone. "9:37 why?," he asked. "Cause I still need to do Deidara, Kisame,   
and Sasori's nails. We were suppose to meet at your house," I explained. "So we   
aren't goigt your house?," he asked I shook my head. He sighed and made a   
U-turn. I took out my phone and texted my mom saying I will be home late   
tonight. She texted back saying okay. The car stopped. I noticed we were at   
Sasuke's house. I woke both Naruto and Nami up. "Nami we are at Sasuke's   
houseget up," I said. She opened he eyes. "Tsuki I had the best dream ever it   
was a dream when you and Sasuke had sex," she exclaimed. My eye twitched. Sasuke   
looked at Nami weirdly. I slapped her, "Nami you and your pervy dreams. Make   
sure to keep me out of them," I said annoyed. She was rubbing her cheek. "ooowww   
that hurt," she said. "now come on we are at Sasuke's house," I said. "Why?,"   
she asked. "Cause I have to do Itachi's friends nails," I said. Me and Nami got   
out the car we walked with Sasuke and Naruto to the door. Sasuke opened it. I   
saw all of Itachi's friends sitting on the coach. They turned towards us. Sasuke   
's house was huge almost as big as mine. "Tsuki where have you been. We've been   
wait for a long time," Pein said. "Hi too you to and I may be your personal nail   
stylist but don't treat me like a slave cause I have my own life," I said   
bluntly. "Whatever can you just do our nails already?," Kisame interrupted.   
"What's the magic word?," I said. "Now!," he stated. "aiint wrong!," I said. He   
huffed. " I think the word she is looking for is please," Tobi said. "Correct   
Tobi and just for that Tobi get's his free!," I smiled. Tobi gleamed happily.   
"Wait what are we paying you exactly?," Pein asked. "Well Deidara said $30 a   
person," I lied. "I NEVER SAID THAT!," Deidara exclaimed. "Lies!," I said   
pointing at him. "Fine $30 it is," Pein said. Everyone was in shock. "Okay who's   
first," I said. "We all want the samw design," Pein explained. I nodded and they   
chose what they wanted. After I was done the nails looked Black with red stipes.   
I was finally done with all of them. I noticed that Nami fell asleep on the   
couch Naruto went to his room and Sasuke to his room.  
"Hey Itachi where is   
Sasuke and Naruto's room?," I asked. "Oh just take a right up the stairs and and   
the first door that should be Sasuke's room and across from his rooms Nauto's   
room," Itachi explained. I walked up the stairs and and took a right. I went   
through the first door. I opened it to see Sasuke in a towel looking through   
closet. I covered my eyes "I'm blind," I said. I heard a smirk ,but I kept my   
eyes covered. "Hurry up and dress already," I said. "Okay I'm dressed," Sasuke   
said. I opened my eyes to Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweat   
pants. "You look lazy," I said. Sasuke smirked. I looked around the room it   
looked big. He wasn't kidding when he said his room was bigger then mine. I sat   
on his bed. And looked around. I noticed Sasuke was drying his wet hair by   
rubbing it with a towel.He placed the towel around his neck. "So Tsuki what you   
still doing here," Sasuke asked. "I can't go home ypu drobe me here remember?,"   
I said. "That's right, but I'm lazy and just came from the shower. If I go   
outside I will get dirty again," he said laying down next to me.  
 _(I was siting on his bed and he was laying on his bed next to me. I have to expain this_  
cause some people didn't understand that I wasn't laying on the   
bed)  
"Why not spend the night," he asked. "We have school tomorrow," I   
said. "So I can give you ride to school, and plus we have dorms at school so you   
can change at school," he said. I sighed. "Fine let me text my mom," I said. He   
smirked. I texted mom saying I'm spending the night at Sasuke's house don't tell   
dad or he will freak out. She replie saying okay have fun,but not to much fun. I   
sighed cause I never actually slept over at a guys house. I looked back to see   
Sasuke was sleeping. Great now where am I gonna sleep. I know this is a queen   
sized bed and all, but it would feel weird. I sighed and got up. I left Sasuke's   
room and went back down stairs. "Itachi I;m spending the night where do I   
sleep," I asked. "Well Nami is slepping in Naruto's room so you could just sleep   
in Sasuke's bedroom," Itachi said. I sighed and went back to Sasuke's room. I   
opened the door. Sasuke was still sleeping. I looked at what I was wearing. "I   
can'w wear this to go to sleep," I said to myself. I went into Sasuke's closet   
and put on one of his shirts while still wearing me clothes underneath. his   
shirts were very big on me. It covered my thigh. I took off Sasuke's big shirt.   
The I looked of my normal clothes I still had my underwear and bra on. "So you   
are giving me a show," said a familiar voice. Sasuke was smirking holding. He   
was awake. I ran in one of his closet closing the door and locking it. I quickly   
changed into Sasuke's big shirt. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _(Just pretend it covers her mid thigh and dosen't show  
her underwear)  
_I walked out the closet and noticed Sasuke wasn't on the   
bed. Then I was grabbed from the back arms were around my waist. I looked and   
noticed it was Sasuke. "Tsuki what happened to the show," Sasuke asked nuzzling   
his chin in my neck. I blushed. "Well I guess my shirt is still good too, but I   
think you might wanna button it up cause you're showing quite a bit of chest,"   
he whispered his husky voice in my ear. I looked at my shirt and it was showing   
too much chest. I quickly buttoned it up. Sasuke's arms were still wrapped around   
my waist. "S-sasuke let go," I said. Dammit.Sasuke smirked and let go of me. I walked to the bed and noticed Sasuke was starring at   
me the whole time I walked over to the bed. I on the bed and looked at him.   
"Sasuke could you stop starring," I said. He smirked, "I can't help that you   
look sexy wearing my shirt," he said. I blushed a dark red. I laid down on the   
bed. Me facing the wall. I noticed Sasuke came on the bed. "Goodnight Sasuke," I   
said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said," Good night Tsuki." I   
blushed. I noticed he was asleep. Great he fell asleep with his arms wrapped   
around my waist and his body so close to mine. There was no point in sleeping in   
a big bed if he was st gonna try to snuggle with me. He feels warm though.... Wait!! I   
just realized he is wearing pants and not sleeping in his boxers. And is not   
shirtless. He never did that when I slept in the same bed as him before. "Tsuki   
your warm," said Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke your awake?," I asked. "Yeah." he   
answered. I smiled, and turned towards him. "Sasuke I'm bored," I said. He   
looked up at me, and smirked, "You ate more of candy that Nami bought for you   
didn't you?." "Yeah but I only had 10," I said. "see now you are too hyper to   
sleep,"Sasuke said. I rolled my eye ," Don't lecture me that bores me even   
more," I said sitting up. Sasuke looked at me and sighed sitting up. He moved   
his face closer to mine. He kissed my lips and parted. "Go to sleep," he said   
laying down. I was in shock of what just happened. I noticed Sasuke covered   
hisself up with the blanket. over his head.  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  
Dammit why can't I sleep. Tsuki had to wear my shirt   
that looks so damn sexy. I want her. I can't sleep if she is on my mind. Someone   
jumped on me. I took the cover from over my head to see Tsuki smiling. "Come on   
Sasuke you can't go to sleep. I know you can't sleep either cause you usually   
sleep with your arms wrapped around me," Tsuki said. The position we were in   
made me want to do her more. "Dammit," I muttered. Tsuki looked at me confused.   
"Sasuke are you mad?," she asked. I looked at her and said, "No I'm not mad.   
Something is on my mind," I said. "Great so if something is on your mind then   
that means you can't sleep ,so wake up," she said. I looked at her "you really   
want me to don't you?," I asked. she nodded.  
 ** _My POV_**  
Sasuke finally got up and he said something was on his   
mind and I wonder what that is. "What do you wanna do?," I asked Sasuke.   
"sleep," he said. I huffed. "Fine you can sleep," I said. Sasuke laid back down   
on the bed. I looked at the time and it was only 10:19p.m. I got up from the bed   
and went out on his balcony. You could see the perfect view of the full moon. I   
began singing the song Sasuke wrote before.  
I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo   
(hey)  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
[Verse 2]  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner,  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own,  
And...  
Oh, little cutie,  
When you talk to me,  
I swear the whole world stops,  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and...   
  
**_Sasuke's POV_**  
I still couldn't sleep. I heard some singing coming from my balcony. I heard this song before. No   
wait I wrote this song for Tsuki. How does she know it. I got up from my bed and   
walked over to my balcony.  
 ** __My POV**  
I stopped singing cause I heard something behind me. I turned to see Sasuke.   
"Tsuki how do you know this song?," Sasuke said. "I uhh... heard you sing it...   
at my house. hehe... he," I said nervously. I got quiet and akaward. "So... are   
you mad," I asked. He looked at me confused but smirked. He walked up to me   
wrapping his arms around my waist, "No ,but you are very nosy," he said. I   
blushed slightly and yawned. "Looks like someone is finally tired," Sasuke said.   
"Yeah ,but..... I want more candy," I said. Sasuke sweat dropped. "No you are   
going to sleep," he said pulling me to the bed. I laid on the bed and turned   
towards Sasuke. "You're a really great sing you know," I said. Sasuke looked at   
me and layed down on the bed. "Good night Tsuki," he said. I smiled and said   
good night. I turned towards the wall. Sasuke grabbed my waist again pulling me   
tight against him. "No good night kiss," he whispered seductivly in my ear. I   
blushed a dark shade of red. "S-sasuke go to bed," I said. "I won't go to sleep   
unless I have a good night kiss. "Then get it from your mom," I said covering my   
head with a blanket. I was jumped on. I removed the blanket over my head.   
"Sasuke you've been acting really horny lately eversince I've been wearing your   
shirt," I said. I noticed Sasuke was still on me. "It's cause I want my kiss   
goodnight," he whispered into my ear. I blushed slighty. He kissed me on me lips   
his lips felt soft. I kissed back then he lick the bottom of my lip for   
entrance. My body acted on its own again and allowed. He began licking   
everywhere in my mouth. He didn't leave not one place untouched. He part and   
smirked. "Goodnight Tsuki thanks for the good night kiss," Sasuke said laying   
back down and going to sleep. "Goodnight kiss my butt that was a goodnight   
makeout," I said. I layed back down on the bed. I went to sleep


	25. Konoha high 21

I woke up to being shaked. I opened my eyes sleepishly. I saw it was Sasuke. "Tsuki walk up time for school," Sasuke said. I looked at him still half asleep. I covered my head with a pillow and said, " I'm tired a couple of minute," I said.   
  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  
  Dammit I don't know how long I can restrain myself. She looks so fucking hot in my chothes. I could barley keep my hands off of her yesterday night.   
  The only thing that helped me was her making out with me. But I wish I didn't part from her lips.  I want her even more after that. She looked sexy in my shirt and I couldn't help. I just wanted her so bad. I can't even look at her with out getting horny. Dammit I just wanna rip my shirt off of her. I sighed cause I was having pervy thoughts. I looked at the clock it was 8:17 school starts in an hour. I should wake her up. I walked to her and shook her gently.   
  
 ** _My POV_**  
  I woke up to see Sasuke near me. "Tsuki wake up gotta get ready for school," he said. I got up and stretched. I saw my clothes from yesterday neatly folded on sasuke's rolling chair. I noticed Sasuke was fixing his hair, but I thinked he looked better as a bed  head. I quickly went into Sasuke's closet and changed. I walked out the closet and Sasuke looked at me noticing I changed. "Hey Tsuki you changed," Sasuke said. "Well duh I can't go to school wearing your big shirt and no pants," I said. Sasuke smirked "But you like sexier in my shirt," he said. I smiled. I began thinking to myself. Sasuke acts if we are a couple ,but to we haven't even went on a date yet. I smirked he really is impatient when it comes to something or someone he wants. I smirked. "Come on or I won't have time to change," I said, pulling him to the door. Me and Sasuke walked to his car which was in the front of the house. We drove to the school it was sort of silent the drive there. "Hey Tsuki did you decide on whether or not your sing in the talent show with Tenten, Hinata, and Nami," Sasuke asked.   
  I thought for a second, "Yeah sure why not?," I said. The guys are gonna be there to cheer you on," Sasuke said. "That' ll be nice , and I already have an idea for the song we will be singing ,but It's gonna be complicated." I said. Sasuke looked at me. "What song are you gonna sing?," he asked raising an eyebrow. I closed my eyes and waved my figure at him. "That's for you and everyone else to figure out later," I said. Sasuke smirked and I noticed the car stopped. "Thanks Sasuke," I said walking off. I looked at the time and noticed we had  30minutes before class started. I walked to my dorm. I went into the girls bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower washing everywhere. I turned off the water and got out the shower. I changed into my school uniform.  I brushed my teeth, and did everything else. I left the dorm and went to my locker. There I was a couple of sticky note on the locker door.  
  
  One was from Sakura saying don't mess with Sasuke-kun!  
  Another was from Yumi it read will you go put with me. I ripped that thing into so many peices that it looked at if they were tiny bugs. Another one from Ariana and it read, " Hey Tsuki I heard you are signing up for the talent show at the halloween party it should be fun ,but I just want to let you know so are me,aka, akemi, akari and sora," it read. And the rest of the notes were from fanboys. I grabbed my book from my locker and went on to class.


	26. Konoha high 22

I walked to first period. I noticed I was kind of early cause only Nami,Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Aka,Ariana, and yumi was there. Oh and Sasuke's fangirls Sakura and them. I walked over to Nami's desk. "Hey Nami how did the decorations go," I asked. she smirked at me, "Fine how did the night yesterday go?," she asked smirking. I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?," I asked. She whispered into my ear, " Me and Naruto both saw you and Sasuke making out on the bed yesterday and I also saw what you were wearing. So you guys must have done something," Nami said. "My eyes widened and twitched. "You guys were.... watching,"I asked. "Just for a littlle bit butthen we got bored and went back to Naruto's room," she said. I looked at her with annoyment a dullness in my eyes. "Tsuki I have nothing to say cause nothing happened," I said. "That's not what I saw," Nami said. "Well all I have to say Nami if you saw turns into what everyone hears I will murder you completely on the spot," I said. She smirked, "Don't worry I won't tell a soul," she said. "Won't tell a soul what?," I heard a familiar voice. I looked and saw Sasuke. Nami whispered into Sasuke's ear. And his eyes widened. "Y-you mean you saw that?," he asked. Nami nodded and said, "So did Naruto." "See Sasuke that's what you get for being a flirt," I said. "It's not my fault you were wearing that shirt," he said in defense. Nami looked at me. She whispered into my ear ,"With that shirt on you could have done it cause apparently when he saw you with his shirt on he got wild. And he actually didn't want to part from that kiss or makeout cause after you fell asleep he couldn't sleep until an hour passed by. " Sasuke was looking at us confused and wanted to know what we were saying. I looked at Sasuke and smirked. He was confused. "Nami like I said you have perverted thoughts," I said. I whispered into Sasuke's ear seductivly, "Apparently Nami says you go wild when I'm in that shirt." He blushed but smirked.

**_ Sasuke's POV _ **

Dammit Nami I promise I will get you back. The way Tsuki whispered in my ear was sexy ,but I had to control myself. But at the mention on her in my shirt the image kept popping in my head. Dammit. I blushed a dark red ,but smirked trying to hide it. I noticed the teacher walked in and we all went to our seats.

**_ My POV _ **

I noticed that the teacher walked in so we all went back to our seats.Yumi was starring at me the whole time the teacher explained stuff. I began daydreaming into the window, "MRS.MINAKO ARE YOU LISTENING!," yelled a voice. I turned to see the teacher was talking to me. "....yes....," I said sighing. "Okay thenn what did I say the answer to 9x18 was," Mr.Yamoto said. I looked at him. "First you never said the answer cause your a science teacher and second the answer is 162. Mr.Yamoto smirked, "good job Tsuki." he said. I turned away from him and back to the window.After a few minutes of class now it was time for second period, Math. It has been 45 minutes and the teacher still wasn't here. Class was almost over cause we only had 15minutes of class left. I was talking to Nami. "Hey Nami I decided what me, you, hinata, and Tenten will be singing in the talent show. "Wait that means you are coming," Nami asked. I nodded smiling and she cheered happily. "So what will we be singing?," Nami asked. "It's a on that I wrote along time ago known as Amigas Cheetahs. You and them come by my house and we can decide on all the dances and outfits to be made," I said. _(Yes I used a song from the cheetah girls and I will be using a couple so SPOILER!!)_ The teacher finally walked in class and he allowed us to talk freely. "Nami I also heard Ariana was competing against us," I said. Nami smirked and said, " This should be fun."Come to my house later and we will be going to the mall and practicing our dances oh and the guys said they would cheer us on at the halloween party," I said. Nami gleamed. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Nami guess what I made Sasuke eat yesterday," I said. "What?," she asked cocking her head to the side. "Chocolate mousse," I said. She looked at me shooked. "You made him eat sweets. How?," she said. "I have my ways," I said. "You are evil," Nami said. I rolled my eyes at her and that's when the bell rang.


	27. Konoha High 23

The bell rang telling us it was lunch time. I was walking and talking with Nami   
and Ariana. "Tsuki I'm sorry to hear about that bastard that broke your heart   
and he is here to take you back when you got your life together," Ariana said.   
"Oh it's fine it's okay, but I don't even wanna talk about him," I said.   
"Speaking of talking do you wanna hear what happened with Sasuke and Tsuki last   
night," Nami asked Ariana. I glared at Nami. "Don't worry Tsuki I won't tell   
anyone what happened," Ariana said. I sighed. "I know ,but I'm worried about Mr.   
big mouth over there," I saidpointing to Nami. Nami frowned. "Fine go ahead and   
tell her and only her," I said sternly. Nami whispered into Ariana's ear.   
Ariana's eyes widened. "You two made out and slept in the same bed three time   
and you were wearing one of his big shirts with no pants, and and he snuggles   
with you," Ariana said shocked. "Yeah," I shrugged. "Tsuki do you know what this   
means," Ariana exclaimed. "Yes it means everyone in the school shares the same   
mind when they think we make a good couple," I said. Ariana looked at me and   
smiled. I sighed. We walked into the lunch room and I noticed Kiba flirting with that Akemi girl and she was blushing. I also noticed   
Ariana left us to go hang out with Itachi. "Hey Nami I think that maybe we should   
have a tripple date after our double date," Nami said. "Sorry I have a date with   
Sasuke so I might not be able to be there," I said not realizing what I just   
did. Nami gleamed in shock and ran over to Sasuke. I chased after her.  
 ** _Nami's POV  
_** I was running to Sasuke   
and Tsuki was chasing after mean. I was making a scene ,but didn't care. I   
wanted to see if he really did it.  
 ** _My  
POV_**  
Damn you Nami. " ** _SASUKE!!_** ,"   
Nami yelled. Dammit we were making a scene. " ** _SASUKE YOU ASK TS-_** ," I ran and jumped on her before she could say something else.   
We slid on the floor me on top of her. I grabbed Nami pulling her out the lunch   
room and into the girls room.  
  
 ** _Sasuke's POV_**  
" What the hell was that about?," I asked. "I don;t   
know maybe it's just a girl thing," Naruto said. I sweat dropped. "Naruto I   
dought that had to do with a girl thing,"I said. Naruto shrugged and went back   
to eating as did I.  
 ** _My POV_**  
"Nami listen to me loud and clear it is not what you think. Here is the whole story. While   
you and Naruto went to laser tag yesterday me and Sasuke roamed the mall. We   
went to the Arcade and saw deidara and them. Since I was there personal nail   
stylist they wanted me to paint there nails five bucks each. Then I bet deidara   
If I can beat Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame at DDR3 then they would have to pay me   
each $50 for each person. I won against Tobi and Kisame, but Deidara chickened   
out so in his place he chose Sasuke and he said If I lose then I have to go on a   
date with him and that's what happened I lost," I explained. Nami's eye   
twitched. "ISN'T THAT THE SAME THING I DID WITH NARUTO, BUT YOU SAID BETTING   
YOURSELF IS PROSTITUTION!," Nami yelled. "I wouldn't call what me and Sasuke   
did a bet but a challenge," I said. "SAME ****_FUCKING_ THING!!," Nami yelled. "Calm down Nami look all I know is that   
what he did was a challenge and he didn't ask me so don't act as if he did," I   
said. Nami's anger turned into sadness when she heard that. "Tsuki you should   
know this by now that he likes you and nothing and I mean nothing is ever gonna   
change his mind," Nami said. I smiled. Then the bell rang endind that moment. It   
was time for art. I went to my seat and noticed the teacher writing stuff on the   
board. "Okay class today we will be drawing your partner. I will assign you each   
a partner and you each will draw each other. And like the other pictures you drew   
you can add anything in the back round as long as you have the main pic," Mrs.   
Kurenai explained. "Okay now the partner will be  
 _Nami and Naruto_  
Sakura and Ino  
Choji and shikamaru  
Sasuke and Tsuki  
and Neji and Tenten  
I looked at Sasuke. I got up and sat near him. It's a weird   
coincedence that me and Sasuke always end up partners. "Okay class look at your   
partner this is the person you will be your partner for the end of the year.   
They will be your partner when doing partner work. "now I will give you all four   
pieces of paper in case you mess up," teacher said. She walked towards me and   
Sasuke and gave us four sheets. "Whose drawing who first,"I asked."Draw me   
first," Sasuke asked. "Fine.," I said taking out a piece of paper. I looked at   
Sasuke and he looked like this:<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/SASUKEXTSUNAMIXSPONGEBOB/1363794965_8736_full.jpeg>  
  
I sighed. "Can't you smile," I said. Sasuke looked at me and   
smirked. "I can ,but I won't," he said smuggly.  
I huffed.  
*20 minutes   
later*  
"Tsuki are you almost done my back is hurting and my leg fell asleep,"   
Sasuke whinned. I looked at him and smirked.  
"Yes I'm almost done," I   
said.  
*Five seconds later*  
"I'm done," I exclaimed.  
Sasuke got out of   
his pose and started stretching. "Let me see," he said.  
He took the picture   
from me. I could of sworn I heard him growl. Cause technically I wasn't drawing   
him in his pose. I drew him like this:<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/SASUKEXTSUNAMIXSPONGEBOB/1363795181_1682_full.jpeg>  
Sasuke glared at me. "I would be really mad at you if I   
didn't look good. Even though I was not even drawn the way I was posing,"Sasuke   
said. "Hey you think it was easy it was hard trying to remember what your smile   
looks like," I said smirking. He smirked. "You could have just drawn my sexy   
smirk," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. "come on it's your turn to   
draw me and no perverted things," I said. He smirked and went back to his paper.   
He looked at me and smirked. He began drawing.  
*A few minutes later*  
"Done," he said. I sighed cause standing still is hard. He smirked and   
showed me the pic:

<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/SASUKEXTSUNAMIXSPONGEBOB/1363795088_3537_full.jpeg>  
 _(Prentend this girl has brown hair)  
_ My mouth   
gapped open. "I-I never posed like that," I exclaimed. "It's called   
imagination," he said. "B-but why is the guitar between my legs," I said. He   
shrugged. I glared while he smirked. The bell rang. "Okay class before you go   
you have a homework assignmet. You have to draw a picture of your house," Mrs.   
Kurenai said. I sighed cause I was never in the mood to do homework. I walked   
out the class room and into PE. I went to the changing room and changed into my   
PE uniform. I put my hair into two pigtails. I walked out and noticed Nami and   
Naruto talking. I walked over to them. "Hey Naruto. Hey Nami," I said. They   
looked at me. "Naruto tell Tsuki what you did," Nami said. I gave them a   
confused look. "W-well I sort of told a few people that Sasuke asked you out,"   
Naruto said. My eye twitched. I looked at Nami. "YOU TOLD HIM!!!," I yelled at   
Nami. "Wait why am I being yelled at?," Nami asked. "Cause you told Naruto   
thatSasuke asked me out and you know that Naruto has a big ****_ASS  
MOUTH!_," I shouted. Nami flinched, but then glared at Naruto. I   
looked at Naruto. "How many people did you tell?," I asked him. Naruto looked at   
me, "I-I umm told Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, and Ariana," he   
said. My eye twiched. "THAT'S ALOT!," I yelled. He flinched. I stomped away from   
them. _(Just so you should know this isn't even 5% of her_  
anger)  
"Okkkaaayy my studddenttss! Today the guys will be playing   
basketball and the girls will be playing volleyball," Caoch announced.I sighed   
cause I didn't want to do anything ,but that was not an option of coarse. I went   
to play then I noticed the guys playing basketball. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and   
Nami were on the same team. Yes Nami loves guy sports and and begs the coach to   
play.  
The time passed the other team one cause Sakura was the captin of our   
team. I was sitting on the bleachers watching the guys play. I was suddenly   
tapped on the shoulder. I looked and saw both Hinata and Tenten. "Hey Tsuki we   
heard the news," Tenten said. I glared at them and they looked at me confused.   
"It's not what you think he didn't technically ask me it was a bet. And all I   
know is that I lost and have to go out with him. And also you guys better not   
have told anybody," I said annoyed. They both got nervous. I narrowed my eyes at   
them, "What did you two do?," I said angrily. "Ummm.... well Tenten and I posted   
it on the internet," Hinata said. I looked angrily at them. "ahhhh!!," I yelled.   
"Calm down Tsuki," tenten said. "Don't tell me to calm down! Now all the   
fangirls want to fight me and now I will get alot of detentions for winning the   
fight," I said. Hinata and tenten got nervous. "I'm going to the dorm!," I said.   
I walked over to coach guy and asked him to go to my dorm. He allowed. I stomped   
was stomping over to my dorm just to the pulled to the side. I looked and   
noticed it was Sasuke. "Sasuke... what are you doing aren't you suppose to be in   
PE," I said. He looked at me seriously, "Tsuki would you go with me to the   
halloween party?," he asked. I looked at him shocked. "Huh?," I asked. He looked   
away. Wait was that a blush on his face? "I said will you go with me to the   
halloween party?," he asked still not looking at me. I smiled at him ," Sure." I   
said. He looked at me and smiled. "Sasuke your smiling, " I said smiling. He   
looked at me and said,"Wait.... Tsuki why aren't you in gym," he asked. I looked   
at him. "I was tired that's all," I lied. I looked at me with suspision, but   
shrugged. "Bye Sasuke," I said. I walked towards the dorms and Sasuke walked   
back to gym. I walked in the dorm and into the girls room.I fell asleep.  
I woke up to shaking. I opened my eyes   
to see Nami and Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke and Tenten and Hinata and Neji   
standing over me. "Thank goodness your alive," Nami shouted. I sweat dropped.   
"You thought I was dead," I asked. Nami smirked and said, " Of couarse not I   
just said it for dramatic attention." I shook my head at her. She smiled.   
"What's everyone doign here?," I asked. "Don't you remember you said when school   
was over then we come to your house and practice the song and stuff," Nami   
explained. "Oh yeah,"I said. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom I   
changed into this:  
<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/SASUKEXTSUNAMIXSPONGEBOB/1363795043_7147_full.jpeg>  
I walked out the bathroom. "Wait I understand why Nami,   
Tenten, and Hinata are here ,but why are the guys here," I said. "Oh they are   
coming to watch," Nami explained. I shrugged. "Come on we are taking Sasuke's   
car since my car is at home, but some of you guys will have to take Kiba's car,"   
I said. We walked out the dorm and outside to the cars. I got in the passenger   
seat of Sasuke's car and Sasuke got in front. "Nami., Tenten, and Hinata sat in   
the back. Sasuke began driving. "So Nami what are the dances we will learn and   
what will we wear while we are singing," I said. They all began thinking. I   
sweat dropped, "You mean you guys didn't think that far ahead," I said bluntly.   
They shook their heads. I sighed. "I can think of the dances," Tenten suggested.   
"Y-yeahme and Namican fing the outfits," Hinata suggested. I shrugged. "And I   
guess we can rehearse at my studio until the halloween party," I said. "Wait you   
have a studio?," Tenten asked. I nodded. "Yeah in my parent mansion," I said.   
They gleamed and me and Nami rolled our eyes. "Nami's been there before," I   
said. The car finally stopped and I noticed we were at my house. Kiba's car   
pulled up behind us. I walked in my house with everyone behind me. "Mom dad I'm   
home and my friends are here," I said. My mom came down the stairs. "Hi   
sweetheart welcome home," mom said. "Hi mom is it okay if me and my friends hang   
out in the studio?," I said. she nodded. I walked towards the studio with   
everyone following me. I opened the door to   
see......  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!


	28. Konoha High 24

I opened the door to see

<http://www.stompmusicstudios.com/media/photos/itr_studio_1.jpg>  
  
  Everyone one ohhed and awww. Me and Nami ignored them. "Okay here's the song," I said taking a seat in one of the rolling cars. Nami, Tenten, and Hinata sat near me. Everyone else just sat somewhere else.    
  
  "It goes like this," I said.   
  
  No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be... one  
  AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
  FRIENDS FOR LIFE  
  THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER  
  THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT  
  AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
  LIVIN' THE DREAM  
  NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US  
  AMIGAS  
  What could be any better than  
  Knowin' someone will be there when  
  You gotta pour your heart out  
  Tell your secrets to  
  Someone who lets you be yourself  
  There when you need help  
  They’ve got your back win or lose  
  
  
  
  After this Nami, Tenten, and Hinata joined in.   
  "I marked everyones initals that's is when it's your part to sing solo," I said. They nodded.   
  
  
  * 3 hours later*  
  
  We all got the singing down and remember the song. Now tenten is practicing the dance steps we will be doing. She is giving us ideas in the dance studio. Nami is giving us ideas on what to wear while Hinata sketches them.  The guys were talking about something, but I didn't really hear. I sighed cause I had nothing to do. I walk over to Nami an Hinata cause they were about done with the sketches.  
  "Hey Tsuki do you think you can get your mom to make these so we can wear them," Nami asked.  "Probably she loves making new designs so I guess," I said shrugging. Nami nodded. I walkedover to tenten, " Hey tenten how the dances coming along," I asked. Tenten looked at me and smiled, " Oh I'm almost finished with them and tomorrow I will teach them to you guys," Tenten said. I nodded and looked at the clock. It was already 9:37p.m. The guys were still watching Tenten do the dances. I don't know why though. I clapped my hand and everyone looked at me. "I think it's time to go home everyone because we still have that art homework to do and it's getting late," I said. Everyone got up from there place and exited through the door. I exited through the door as well. Everyone walked to either Sasuke's or Kiba's car to drive home.  I noticed Nami and Hinata left the designs here which must mean they are done. I took the designs they drew and looked at them. They looked beautiful. I went upstairs to my mom's office. "Mom are you in here?," I called out. "Hello darling what is it?," said mom's voice. I turned towards the voice. "Hi mom may I ask you a favor," I said. "Of couarse deary," she said. "Mom can you make outfits like these for my friends and I cause we are entering a talent show for the Halloween party," I said showing her the designs. My mom's eyes gleamed. "Of couarse sweet heart I would love to make these outfits for you it will be ready by tomorrow," she said. I nodded happily. "Thanks mom," I said hugging her. "Hey mom where is dad," I asked. "Oh he is in our roon asleep," mom said. I nodded. I walked out the office and towards my room. I laid down on my bed. I got a call from my job. I answered," hello?," I said. "Hello Tsuki this is your manager and I am calling to tell you your schedule, and what time you work," she said. "Okay," I said. "Great! Now you will be working Tuesdays and Thursdays from 6:00p.m to 10:00p.m," she explained. "Okay then I will be there tomorrow then," I said. "Great! See you then!," she exclamied. I hung up and layed down on my bed, and thought this will be a long week. I then remembered that I had homework. _Crap!_ I got out a sheet of paper and started drawing my house. I didn't need to look at my house to remember what it looked like.   
  After a few minutes later I was done. I put my paper in my bag and went to sleep.


	29. Konoha high 25

_This is my opening cause I wanna thank a couple people like :  
  
  Envy'sLovah01  
  Leilei-Chan/Leilani_  
 _Iamcookiefearme  
  SearsColvin  
  Dara  
  Kitkatcruchy  
  AmyuchihaUchihaPrincess  
  Lynsey  
  Marina_  
 _Akumu-DWMA's New Weapon_  
 _heather1_  
 _Yuu-Chan'sGirl  
  Shadowrose2  
  and most importantly  
  LittleMissAkward the person who made me this banner:<http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/13/05/04/1342135916_7914_full.jpg>_  
  
 _And I like to thank some other_  
  
  
 **CONTINUING WITH THE STORY**  
  
I woke up and went towards my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into my school uniform. I brushed my teeth and did my hair. I walked out the bathroom to see familiar outfits. I gleamed. "Yeah my mom made the outfits!," I exclaimed to myself. I ran to my mom's office (Where she always is) and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice. I opened it an immediately ran to hug my mom. "Good morning sweety," she said. I smiled at her, " Mom thank you so much I love the outfits you made," I said. She smiled at me, "If it wasn't for your friends I would have never been able to make these, but now I need a favor from you?," she said. I looked at her still smiling, "what?," I asked. "I need you and your friends to model those outfits for the cover on magizines,"mom said. I gleamed," REALLY?!," I exclaimed happily. She nodded. "Okay ,but I have to ask my friends. Later mom I will be at school," I said. She nodded and went back to work. I walked out her office and went downstairs. I got my keys and my bag and left to my car. I opened the door to my car and started it, and left to school. I parked my car and went to my dorm. I entered my dorm to see ,Nami, Naruto,Sasuke,and Kiba. I ran over to Nami, "Nami guess what we're gonna be models!," I exclaimed. Her I widened and started screaming. god did I look like that when I screamed I must have looked crazy. Nami stopped screaming and cocked her head to the side, "Wait how?," she asked. I sweat dropped. "My mom saw the outfit sketch you and Hinata designed and made it and showed her manager and he wants us to model it for the magazine!," I exclaimed. She gleamed more and started screaming around.  
  *Cough*  
  Me and Nami looked at the boys and they looked confused. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Nami said. The door opened to see Neji, Hinata, and Tenten. Nami ran up to them, "OMG! Did Tsuki tell you guys yet?," Nami gleamed. Tenten and Hinata looked confused,"No what?," they asked in unison. "WE'RE GONNA BE MODELS!," Nami exclaied. Hinata and Tenten's eyes widened and started jumping around screaming. I sweat dropped. "What have I done," I said sighing to myself. "Oh Hinata you and Nami's outfits are the things weare modeling and it's at my house and if you guys want to try it on after school then it's fine with me," I said. They nodded and contiued jumping and screaming around. I sighed and looked at the clock.  
  "Tenten I already know the steps to your dances you made, and you guys can still use the studio and all, but I won't be there I have work so just teac it to them and also make sure Naruto and Nami don't break anything," I said. Nami glared and went back to screaming. "Anyway I don't wanna be late for class so bye," I said walking out the dorm. I walked to class and sat in my assigned seat. I noticed not everyone was here yet and neither was the teacher. I took out my drawing book and began drawing.  
  A few miututes after the teach walked in with the rest of the class and also a girl that looked about one year older that me. "Good morning class today is a new day because for the day I won't be teaching you," he said Immediatley everyone cheered. "....For the day," he said annoyed. Everyone stopped cheering. "Here is your teacher for the day," he said pointing the girl bside him. She looked nice and pretty and I could tell the guys except Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto thought so. She looked like this:

<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/SASUKEXTSUNAMIXSPONGEBOB/1363880542_5602_full.jpeg>  
 _(She looked like this ,but wasn't wearing_  
  that she was wearing black jeans and a black  
  and red T-shirt that said "guess what your mom")  
  
  "Hi everyone my name is Rose Knight ,but you can call me Rose, and like you already know I'm a second year in this school and I hope to know you all," she said.  
  
  *30 minutes later*  
  
  Our original teacher left and our teacher for the day gave us free time to teach while she texted.I was talking to Nami and Hinata and Tenten about the dresses. They were gleeming with happiness.  
  
  *Next two classes*  
  It was time for art now. The teacher told us to sit by our partners. I sat next to Sasuke since he is my partner. "Okay class today we will be drawing a picture with both you and your partner together in the photo," Mrs. Kurenai said. Sasuke smirked and I rolled my eyes. I took out a piece of paper and started drawing me on my half of the paper. Sasuke started drawing himself on his side of the paper.  
  
  *A few mintues later*  
  Both me and Sasuke's eye twitched. I drew myself putting my fingers in bunny ear motion and put it over Sasuke's head. with my tongue sticking out. And Sasuke drew himself behind me covering my eyes and smirking, but that's not the thing that made our eye twitch we could swear that there is a shadow of two people getting it on in the backround. It's was because some how Sasuke's and my shadow combined in the picture and made that. You can even tell it's us in the shadow. I facepalmed myself. I know I'm going to fail cause of this. Afterwards Sasuke went to turn it in ,but when he did the teacher left a mark on his face, and everything went quiet. Then he explained it and the girls eyes widened. She looked at me and smirked. I was confused. Wait what did he say to her? I asked myself. I looked at Sasuke and he smirked. "What did you say to her?," I asked. "I don't remember," he said cocking his head to the side. "LIAR! You were just there!," I exclaimed he smirked. "That's why you have a red hand print on your face," I said. His eye widened and ran out the class room everyone was starring in confusion the teacher walked up to me and whspered, "Where is he going." I looked at her, "Probably to the bathroom to see the mark you left on his face," I said casually. She giggled and whispered, "I heard from him earlier that he said you were the one who drew the picture," she said. "I did not!," I exclaimed. She gigled and said, "Just kidding he actually said that it was an accident ,but he didn't want me to blame you. You boy friend is really sweet," Mrs.kurenai whispered "He isn't my boyfriend," I muttered. She smirked, "That's not what the talk around school here is," she said. My eye twitched. "I think you should check on him," she said. "I don't think I should," I said. "I wasn't asking," she said smiling. I sighed and got up to walk out the door. I looked at the clock and realized class would end soon. I grabbed my bag and left the class room. I thought where would he go. I realized there was a close by bathroom near here. I walked there and noticed Sasuke sitting by the door. Wait was he sleeping. He is. I sweat dropped. Ho is he going to sleep in the hall by the bathroom. I smirked and took out a marker from my bag. I walked slowly and Quetly to Sasuke. I a few inches away from I was about to draw on his face when suddenly I was pulled forward and hands wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened to see Sasuke's smirking face two inches away from me. I blushed a dark red. "W-wait you were awake," I stuttered. "No," he said still smirking. "Then how did you know I was about to draw on your face," I said. "With best friends like Nauto and Kiba who did this a million times to me you would be catious when you sleep somewhere other then a bed," he said. I nervously smiled as saw him smirk. "Now what should I do in this position," he thought out loud but to himself. I tuned redder, "W-what are you talking about," I stuttered. He smirked and picked me up over his shoulder. What the hell was he about to do? I thought. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw the mark on his face was almost gone, and sighed in relief. He also noticed my red lacey underwear. "Well a young girl like you shouldn't be wearing this," he said tugging my skirt. I covered my underwear with my hands. He chuckled. "Don't worry I won't try anything," he said. "Then would you please PUT ME DOWN!!," I yelled. He shook his head and I sighed. He walked out the guys bathroom and headed towards our dorm. I sighed cause I felt lazy with him carrying me. He placed me on the bed. And went to the bathroom. I sighed and started watching Tv. "Hey Sasuke what are you wearing for the halloween party," I asked him. He walked out the bathroom and in his boxers. "AHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!!," I exclaimed. "I thought you said you were used to it," he said smirked. I rolled my eyes and noticed that the only thing Sasuke had on were a pair on boxers that's it. "So what did you say?," he asked. "I asked you what are you wearing for the halloween party," I asked again. "Oh I was thinkink on being a plain vampire ,but kiba and naruto said that the three of us are going to dress as animals. "What animals?," I asked. he sighed. "Naruto is a fox, kiba is a dog and I am a...... cat?," he said. I burst out laughing. He glared at me. I wipped a tear from my eye. "Oh that was funny," I said. "Anyway I don't like it," he said poughting. "I think you would look adorable as a cat so go and put on the outfit and show ito me," I said trying not to laugh. "No your just saying that to see me in my costume and laugh at me," he shouted. "Of couarse not," I lied. He huffed ,but walked out the girls room. He came back a few seconds later dressed as that:  
<http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/SASUKEXTSUNAMIXSPONGEBOB/1363881197_9007_full.png>

  
  My mouth shot open wide. "Well say something," Sasuke said poughting but blushing. I walked up to him and began playig with the cat colar. I was playing with the bell on it. I could see Sasuke blushing red and some how the tail was moving. I pointed to the tail. And Sasuke quickly grabbed it to stop it's wagging. "Aww does cat Sasuke like me playing with his bell," I said. He turned away from me, "I'm taking this off," he said. He was heading for the door ,but I grabbed him before  he left and pushed him on the bed. He fell on his back. I sat near him and said, "Bad cat no one said you could leave," I said smirking. His eye widened, " I'm not a cat," he said. "But look at your tail you look adorable," I said. I began playing with his tail. "S-stop it,"

he exclaimed. He blushed a dark red and walked out the door. "Kitty come back," I joked. He came back with the ears and tail off, but he still had the bell on. "Sasuke," I said pointing to the bell. He sighed and took it off. Then the door burst open  
  
  
  Cliffhanger!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

The door burst open to see _Dad?_  
  I noticed Sasuke still wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Man this will be hard to explain.  
  I closed my eyes and started to meditate, thinking how I was gonna explain this. Then I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. My eyes shot open to see my dad holding a gun and pointing it at Sasuke,but Sasuke didn't look scared actually her looked quite calm. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!?," my dad excliamed. The gun was still pointing at Sasuke.My dad's hands were shaking. "Dad! Put the gun down it's not what you think! We aren't going out or anything," I said. That only mad him made. "YOU BASTARD YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER AND YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN DATING!!!!," he exclaimed. I facepalmed myself. "Dad calm down like I said we didn't have sex," I said calmy walking towards him. "DON'T LIE TO ME!! I NEVER RAISED MY DAUGHTER TO ACT LIKE THIS!!,"He exclaimed. I started getting mad. "Act like what?," I said annoyed. ".... a hoe....," he said looking away from me. "hahahahah.... you think I'm a hoe....," I said laughing angrily. "I never said you were a hoe just the way you are is hoeish," he said. "Dad..... get out....," I said. "NO! NOT UNTILL I KILL THIS BASTARD!!," He yelled. "I wasn't asking you," I said. "No! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU FROM HURT! AND THIS MAN IS GONNA HURT YOU AFTER A COUPLE TIMES HE DID IT WITH YOU,"he said. I looked back at Sasuke and he gave me a worried look. "Dad.... you say you try to keep me from hurt, but that is what you are doing. I.... hate you," I said. My dad dropped the gun at my words. After that my mom came through the door. "Hey is everyone okay I heard shouting," mom said. She saw the gun on the floor and ran up to me seeing if I had any bruises. "Mom take dad and go home. Now!," I ordered. Mom looked at me seriously. "Just who are you talking to your parents like that. I looked at her annoyed. "Mom I don't want to see dad's face right now he made me mad and if I see his face I can't promise that I won't hit it," I said coldly. Her look of seriousness turned into sorrow, "W-what's wrong sweat heart," she asked.  "I just told you! now please leave!," I asked. My mom nodded. "Wait my I asked what your father did?," mom asked. I turned towards her. "You wanna know. First he pointed a gun at my friend!! Second he assumed I was sleeping with Sasuke!! And third....  Third... he called me a..... a... a **_HOE!!!!_** I immediately ran to the bathroom cause I felt tears running down my cheek. I locked the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from angure and sadness. My heart ached cause it hurt that my dad did this to me.  I started crying again. I sat on the floor and just sulked.  
  
  
 ** _Sasuke POV_**  
  Tsuki's mom was yelling at Tsuki's dad. It felt a little akward to be here ,but all I could think about is if Tsuki was okay. I never once saw here cry ,and I just wanted to comfort her. Tsuki's mom walked over to me. "Please tell Tsuki that I'm sorry for her dumb ass father and also take care of her because I know your a good kid and I could tell she likes you," she said. All I could do was nod. She nodded as well and left with Tsuki dad and the gun.  I sighed and began to think this was my fault for dragging her here. I shock that thought and walked over to the bathroom Tsuki was in. It was locked. I knocked.  
  
  
  "Tsuki it's me," I said.   
  "......"   
  No answer.   
  "Tsuki your parents left," I said.   
  "......."  
  Still no answer  
  "Tsuki come on you're starting to worry me at least tell me if your alive," I said a little worried.   
  "What?," she asked opening the door slightly.   
  I looked at her. Her eyes were red and she had bags under her eyes which meant she was crying.   
  "Come on out," I said a little sad.   
  "No I'm sulking," she said.   
  I sighed.   
  "Come out please," I said.   
  "No...," she said.   
  I began to think and that's when it hit me.  
  "Wait here Tsuki," I said running out the room.  
  
 ** _My POV_**  
  Sasuke left and it looked like he was really trying to cheer me up. Though I still felt dead and hurt in side. A few seconds later Sasuke came back dressed  as that cat. I couldn't help ,but giggle, but I still felt a little hurt. Sasuke was acting like a cat by crawling on all fours. He started puring on my leg. I pated him on the head and he smiled.   
  
  
  *A few hours went by without realization*  
  We technically ditched the whole day of school ,but there was still fifteen minutes of school left that's why Nami and them still aren't here. Sasuke fell asleep his head in my lap. He was still dressed like a cat and ne looked adorable. I looked at the time and noticed I had to work. I slow moved Sasuke's head to the pillow and got up and took a shower. I changed into my work uniform. I left school and went to my car. I left to go to work. I wasn't feeling half as bad as I felt before. Sasuke actually kind of cheered me up. I made it to work on time, and began working.   
  
  
 ** _Sasuke's Pov_**  
  I woke up to noises around me. My eyes fluttered open to see me surrounded by, Nami, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji.   
  They were snickering. "Nice outfit dude," Kiba said. I looked at what I was wearing and I was still wearing the cat outfit. _Shit_    
  I took off the ears and the tail. I also took off my colar. I looked around and noticed tsuki wasn't here. "hey where'd Tsuki go," I asked.   
  "Nami texted Tsuki and she is at the mall," Kiba said. Oh yeah she has a job there. I got up and changed into my clothes. "Hey Nami come here," I motioned for to come here. She walked over and I whispered," You heard what happened to Tsuki." "Yeah she called my phone and explained everything," Nami whispered back. I nodded and she did too. "What are we gonna do?," I asked. "What can we do ,but support her," she said. I sighed cause I wanted to do more.  
  
 ** _My POV_**  
  *6 hours later*  
  It was time to leave I was bored and decided to shop for my outfit for the date that I'm going on. And I also need to shop for my halloween costume that I was going to wear to the halloween party. I gleemed happilt to myself when I remembered Sasuke asked me to the halloween party. I walked into a halloween costume story known as forever beyond. I went in and started looking around. Alot of things looked scary ,but I needed scary-cute. And that's when I saw the outfit. It was sexy, but fierce. It was scary yet cute. It was perfect. I purchased it and then I went to another store and in the window I saw a beautiful dress. I purchased it and walked off. I looked at the time and it was 10:48p.m. I sighed and walked to my car. I started it and went home. I opened the door and said, "Mom I'm home!" I went up stairs and saw my friends in my room. "What are you guys doing here," I asked. "Well we were waiting for you to come home so we can try on the outfits your mom made. I smiled. "Wait what's in the bag," Naruto pointed out. I looked and noticed my bags were on the floor. I quickly threw them in the closet. "Nothing don't worry about it," I said. They all shrugged it off except Nami. "So let's try the dresses on shall we," I said. Tenten, Hinata, Nami, and I walked into the bathroom. We quickly changed into our outfits we walked out. We looked like this:

  
_(That's Hinata)_  
  
  
  (That's tenten)  


__  
(That's Nami except without the staff)  
  
  
  (That's me except without the sword)  
  
  
  The guys looked at us liek we were gold angels sent from heaven.   
  
  "Well looks like it fits," I said. Nami, Hinata, and Tenten agreed. The boys were still staring. I snapped my figures at them, "Hey snap out of it," I said snapping my figures at them. They snapped out of it. "Come on girls I'm afraid if we wear these they might rape us," I said walking off to the bathroom and the girls followed. We changed back into our normal clothes. I on the other hand changed into Pj's. "So Tenten did Nami and Hinata learn the dances," I asked. Tenten nodded. We walked out the bathroom and  noticed the boys were whispering something secretly to eachother. "Hey Nami I didn't get a chance to ask you ,but when is the halloween party," I asked her. "She grinned wide, "It's tomorrow," she said. I sweat dropped. "And when were you planning on telling me," I asked. She shrugged. I sighed. "Whatever," I said. "Hey Tsuki I gotta go. It's getting late bye,"Kiba said. Everyone nodded cuase they either took Sasuke's car or Kiba's car. Everyone left and I jumped on  my bed. I layed down and thought about the halloween party. I stopped thinking and began to drift away into deep sleep. I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me messages about the story and leave comments  
> Thank you for reading  
> Visit my Profile for up coming stories  
> Banner me!!!!!


End file.
